Look After You
by wesman11
Summary: Amanda's been kidnapped. By who? Will Kyle be able to rescue her? Takes place after the Season 2 finale.
1. She's Gone

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please take a look at it and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, they are owned by ABC Family, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: She's Gone

Kyle stood in shock as he walked out of the school gym and realized that Amanda was gone. He felt paralyzed as he continued to stand still for several seconds, until something shiny caught his attention. He reached down to pick up the object and as he examined it, the hole in his heart grew even wider than it had been just seconds ago. It was a Latnok ring. After picking it up, he remained in his stance for sometime, hoping that Amanda would appear behind a tree and say that she had been there all along. Kyle's eyes began to water from the tears forming behind his eyes.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled into his holographic memory, to the last time he had felt this way. He opened his eyes and saw him and Jessi fighting as he jumped over her back and stopped a number of punches from Jessi, but never swung back. He couldn't help but scream her name as the memory reached the point that she edged towards the end of the cliff at Victor Falls and turned around and finally jumped off, seemingly killing herself. He snapped out of his reprieve and found himself to be on his knees, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. A slow anger had started to form in Kyle's heart and mind as his panic grew with each passing moment.

"Amanda!" he yelled, his voice seemed to echo in the nearly empty parking lot of the school. There was no response, causing Kyle's legs to buckle yet again. He searched for her heartbeat, as he did every night to help him fall asleep, but found nothing, the fire growing in his heart was growing still, threatening to be unleashed if he did not calm down.

In his sudden panic, he recalled the distress call that Foss and him had created a few months back in case either of them was in trouble. Though it had been on only one occurrence that the distress call had been sent, and it was from Foss, not Kyle. Kyle wasn't sure if it was a great idea to bother Foss after he had told him a few hours ago that everything would be fine and that he would be alright for tonight. Part of Kyle wished that Foss had stayed. He finally pulled out his phone and entered the three symbol code and sent it immediately to Foss.

* * *

After Foss had talked to Kyle at the school, he decided to head back to the warehouse that he had trained Kyle in over the past few months. It brought back many vivid memories, including one that made even Foss shudder every time he thought about it. As he looked up at the rock wall that he had constructed for Kyle, he basically saw himself hanging from the top of the wall, only hanging on to the wall with one hand as he reached into his pocket and reached for his cell phone, and sent the distress signal, to Kyle, who had gotten there in a hurry and was able to save Foss from plummeting to the floor of the warehouse.

Foss shuddered yet again, just thinking about it, thankful that Kyle was able to make the huge leap between the two pegs and was able to help him from falling. His thoughts changed to Kyle, the boy that he had saved from Professor William Kern and eventually killed Kern outside of Zzyzx. He had been Kyle's "guardian angel" on that occasion, as some would see it. He also recalled how he watched Kyle become accustomed to the Trager household through the video cameras that he had installed in the house. None of those things compared to the things that Kyle had experienced over the past few months. With all the physical and mental training that Foss had put him through, he was glad to see it having some sort of affect on the boy. He was becoming stronger, not only physically, but mentally as well. With the suspicion of him curing Josh's girlfriend of cancer, to the fact that he had brought Jessi back from the dead without straining himself.

Foss was pulled out of his own reprieve by the sudden vibration that emanated from the table where his cell phone lay. He picked it up and saw that the message was from Kyle. Opening the message, his heart seemed to drop down to his stomach as he read the simple message, it was the distress signal. Before even thinking of anything else, he jumped in his van and sped off to the school.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still to Kyle, what seemed like 6 hours in his head was really only 6 minutes. The fear that he had lost Amanda forever, made his heart shatter. And the fact that she had told him that she loved him only a few minutes ago didn't help either. It was something that he had wanted to say to her for a long time, but had never been able to get the words out of his mouth. He was caught off guard by the fact that she said it, but remembered to say it back.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and answered it. He looked at the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief as the ID read "T".

"Foss? Where are you?" Kyle said instantly after answering his phone.

"I'm nearly there, what happened? Is something wrong?" Foss asked hurriedly.

"It's Amanda." Kyle stated simply after a short silence.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Foss asked, but there was no reply, "Kyle, is she okay?"

After a few seconds all that could come out of Kyle's mouth were two simple words, "She's gone."

The connection between Kyle and Foss was broken as Kyle's rage finally overflowed and suddenly, street lights, car windows, and other things suddenly exploded as Kyle once again fell to his knees in a helpless rage. Repeating the same two words that he had told Foss.

"She's gone, it's all my fault, I was responsible for looking after her." he said to himself, self-doubt now flooded his mind as he continued to repeat those two words over and over again, "she's gone."

Kyle attempted to get to his feet, but the energy that had been unleashed had drained him as he finally stood up. Though he wasn't up for long as his head grew heavy and he fainted, falling on the ground near where he had found the Latnok ring.


	2. Hope Restored

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews in the first chapter, I wasn't expecting anyone to like it too much, but anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you all like, and please read and review.

Chapter 2: Hope Restored

Foss was screaming down the road trying to get to Kyle to make sure he was alright. After their conversation had been cut short, he seemed to speed up even more through the suburbs of Seattle, and finally slowed down in time to turn into the parking lot of the school. He had noticed that most of the street lights and windows of cars and houses had exploded, which could not be a good thing. As he pulled into the school's parking lot, he noticed a body on the ground, it was Kyle. His heart all but sank down into his stomach as he noticed the broken glass and car alarms that were going off as Kyle lay face down on the asphalt of the school's parking lot.

Foss pulled into the parking lot and got out to check on Kyle. He remained on the ground as Foss got out of his car and picked him up, heaving him into a fireman's carry and placed him gently into the passenger side seat of his van. Foss checked Kyle out for a second before buckling his seat belt and moving over to the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Though Kyle was unconscience, that did not stop his brain from going over the situation over and over and over again. Kyle seemed to be drowning in his own blame for what had happened to Amanda. Kyle's conscience was fighting his heart, he felt that he was to blame for allowing Amanda to be taken away from him, though his heart contended that he was not to blame, that he was not responsible for what happened. Unfortunately for Kyle, he was listening to his conscience more than he was his heart as he continued to fight over what had happened.

* * *

Foss was at the wheel of the van, heading back to the warehouse where he and Kyle, whenever he awoke from his unconscience state, could set up a plan to get Amanda back from the scientists that took her. Foss was startled when he heard Kyle slightly grumble, but did not awake. Kyle continued to groan and moan as if he was having a nightmare. If only Foss was aware of the battle that was ensuing in Kyle's body.

"AMANDA!" Kyle screamed, nearly causing Foss to lose control of the vehicle. He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at Kyle. He was still out of it, but it seemed to Foss that his mind was still at an active state. After checking to see if he was alright, Foss restarted the engine and continued to head towards the warehouse.

Foss was relieved to see the warehouse district come into his line of sight as he pulled up to the abandoned warehouse that he had been training Kyle in. He pulled into the warehouse and parked near the lone table that sat inside the big warehouse. Other remnants of Foss's training exercises remained in the warehouse as well. Foss walked over to the passenger side of the van and pulled Kyle out of the van and helped him over to the chair that sat next to the table. He gently sat him down in the chair, but Kyle simply fell off the chair and nearly hit the ground. Foss's reaction time was quick, though not as quick as Kyle, but still was able to get to him before he hit the concrete floor.

"Whew, that was a close call," Foss stated to himself, showing some sort of relief that Kyle had not received anymore physical damage. Though he had a feeling that the emotional damage would not subside for a long time.

A few hours had passed, and Kyle was still unconscience, but seemed to be stirring. Foss continued to stare at Kyle and if anyone were to walk into the warehouse it may appear that Foss was staring into Kyle's soul, trying to pull him out of the state he was in. Luckily, Foss knew that there would be no one walking in on them unless he wanted it to happen. Then he decided to do something against his will. He reached into Kyle's pocket and removed his cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts list and found Declan's name. He pulled up a text message and dialed the distress signal that Kyle used earlier to catch Foss's attention.

* * *

Declan was sitting in his SUV, unwilling to go home to his father. He had avoided him over the last year or so, but still remained in the house. He wandered why his father hated him so. It didn't make sense to him, how could a father have such a hatred towards his son? Then he remembered all the stupid stuff he had done, the party he had thrown a couple of years ago, where Lori had been saved by, what Hilary referred to as, a knight in shining armor. Little did he realize that this knight would soon become his best friend and he would discover the secrets of Kyle's life. He was sad to see his friend leave with the parents. It didn't make sense to him, all the things that him and Kyle had been through, and he was leaving with his "real" family. Though his anger at Kyle subsided after a while when he had returned after his "parents" had died in a tragic accident, and he got to learn even more about Kyle.

Declan remembered wandering the halls of Zzyzx and seeing where Kyle had actually came from. As his thoughts continued through his friendship with Kyle, he noticed that his cell phone was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had two messages, both were from Kyle, but the text read something that made his heart break.

He saw the distress signal for the first message then immediately went to the next message, hoping it would give some instruction. He was right, as the second message read "Declan, meet at the warehouse."

Declan put his SUV into drive and pulled away, heading to the warehouse where he would find Foss and an unconscience Kyle. As he pulled into the warehouse, he parked next to Foss's van and got out and walked over to the table.

"What happened to him?" Declan asked Foss as he stood in shock seeing Kyle in the chair, not moving.

"He passed out 3 hours ago in the school's parking lot," Foss replied.

"Why? Did something happen at the Prom."

"Well, Amanda was kidnapped, that's all I know, and he said he found a Latnok ring in the parking lot," Foss stated. "He passed out when I had got there and he apparently lost control because there was glass shards littered all over the parking lot and down the street."

"Wow, hope he's alright."

"Well, he might be coming out of it, he was moaning and he screamed out Amanda's name on the way back over here."

"Well, hopefully he will come out of it soon."

"Yeah, we need to start thinking of a plan to rescue her."

Suddenly, Kyle's body shifted in the seat and he started to slide off. Unfortunately, both Foss and Declan were out of range to catch the boy from falling on the floor. Though they were surprised to see Kyle's arms reach out and catch himself before hitting the ground. Kyle took a couple minutes to get to his feet and then looked at the two people who were looking at him in shock. Foss was the first to break his gaze.

"Well, it's about time, now lets get to work," Foss said, walking back over to the table next to Kyle. "So, what happened exactly?"

"I went back into the school to get her duffel bag and when I came back outside, she was gone," Kyle stated sadly, a tear rolled down his cheek. "And then I found the ring laying on the ground where Amanda was when I went back into the gym."

"Do you still have the ring with you?" Declan asked.

"Yes," Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he had found just hours ago, "here it is."

"Alright then, lets figure out a way to get her back," Foss said.

Kyle seemed different then he had been just a couple of hours ago. He felt a rage inside of him growing, something he was not used to. He was usually the one who would calm others down when they got angry. He was hoping that someone would rescue him from his anger. It scared Kyle to know what he had done at the school and worried that people may find out the secrets that he had kept inside for his entire life. Just then Kyle realized that he would have to keep his anger aside in order to find Amanda.

_I've got to find her, I can't imagine what I'd do without her in my life. I don't care how long it takes, but I will find her. And when I find the people who did this to her, they will pay for the pain they have brought to her, her mother, my family and me. But that will have to be after I find Amanda._

Kyle returned to where Foss and Declan had moved to, hopeful that he would be able to find Amanda and be able to keep her safe for the rest of her life.


	3. Awakening

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I am glad that you all are enjoying it. Hope you like the following chapter, and please read and review.

Chapter 3: Awakening

Amanda awoke from the deep sleep that she had been in. She went to stretch out her legs and arms but realized that she could not move them. Her kidnapper had tied her up to a chair and had duct tape across her mouth. She let out a muffled scream. Suddenly, the door opened and a man dressed in all black, with a ski mask covering his face walked in to the room in which Amanda was in. The man walked slowly towards her, not taking his glance away from her. Amanda watched as the man came closer to her, and was looking at him eye to eye as he stopped within a few inches of her chair. He moved his head down to where he was near her face.

"Where's your boyfriend now?" The man chuckled as he continued, "Kyle will never find you, you will sit down here for the rest of your life."

Amanda felt a chill crawl up her spine as the man said those words, _Kyle will never find you_. It haunted her to believe that she may be stuck in this place for the rest of her life, however long that may be. She continued to think about what had happened when her thoughts were interrupted by a stinging sensation in her cheek. The man had pulled back his hand and gave Amanda an open handed slap that had caused her cheek to swell quickly. She again let out a muffled scream, not being able to yell with much force due to the pain from the slap.

"You better get used to that," the man said, heading towards the door, "there's more where that came from." With that the man walked back into the hallway and closed the door.

Amanda silently wept as she ached for Kyle to come and get her and save her from wherever she was being held captive by. She continued to think about the man's words, _he'll never find you_. Amanda knew that Kyle would find her, but a part of her started to believe the man, she would be down here forever. Though she hoped that she would be wrong.

* * *

Kyle had wandered off away from Declan and Foss to get some fresh air, his head was still pounding from the fall that he took earlier in the night. He leaned against the wall of the warehouse and sat down, with his knees near his head. Kyle seemingly drifted off into his own world when he was pulled back by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing Kyle?" the voice asked Kyle.

Kyle looked up, and noticed that his biological father was staring back at him. Kyle remained silent as he curled up into a ball and started to weep openly for the first time in his short life.

"Kyle, you know that won't help," Baylin said softly. "You need to find a way to get Amanda back, and crying won't bring her back."

"But I don't know what I can do," Kyle said, still curled up into a ball. "I don't even know where she is."

"Yes you do, you just aren't thinking clearly," Baylin stated. "Now think, use your memory to go back to right before she was kidnapped and see if you can find out who took Amanda."

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Kyle said. Suddenly, Baylin and Kyle zipped back in time to right before Amanda and him had walked outside the gym. Almost immediately, Kyle and Baylin were joined by Amanda and Kyle who were coming out of the gym holding hands. Kyle felt himself dread what was coming next in his memory, he saw himself leave Amanda alone and go inside to get her duffel bag that she had left inside the gym.

The two of them noticed that right after he had gone inside that the security guard that was watching the door pulled out a cloth and put it over Amanda's mouth. She struggled slightly before collapsing into the man's arms. The man called to someone with his walkie-talkie and suddenly a van pulled around and parked right near the man, he put her in the back and then walked over and took a seat in the passenger side of the van.

Kyle suddenly stopped the memory and looked inside the van and found two men in the van. One he knew, the other he had never seen before. The man driving the vehicle was the man he recognized as, Brian Taylor. The other man did not look familiar to him, but he did notice one important detail. He was wearing a Latnok ring, Kyle let the memory play out and he saw the van stop and the man take his ring off and drop it in the vicinity where Amanda had been standing. No more than about 15 seconds later, Kyle came walking outside the gym and stood in shock as Amanda was no where to be found.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least," Baylin said as he and Kyle returned to the warehouse.

"I thought Taylor had left," Kyle said, "I heard that Foss gave him a plane ticket and told him not to come back."

"He apparently thinks that if he can get you to find the Latnok headquarters and somehow find Amanda that he will be able to return to Latnok as a member."

"But why would he use her to get to me?"

"You already know the answer to that, Kyle," Baylin said turning around. "I am you after all." And with that, Baylin disappear and Kyle stood next to where he had been before he had shown up.

* * *

Kyle walked back inside and saw that Declan and Foss were arguing about something.

"We need to see if he is alright!" Declan was screaming at Foss.

"Just give him some time, knowing Kyle, he will be back in a few minutes." Foss said calmly back towards Declan.

"I'm doing just fine now, Declan," Kyle said, causing the argument to come to a stop.

"Sorry Kyle, I was just worried about you, that's all."

"That's alright, I'm doing better now."

"Have you checked your memory yet to see who kidnapped Amanda?" asked Foss, moving away from the table and walked towards Kyle.

"Yeah, I just got done doing that," Kyle paused before continuing. "The guard was a Latnok member and knocked out Amanda with chloroform and Brian Taylor was driving the vehicle that took her out of the parking lot."

"What?!" Foss nearly screamed. "I told him to get out of town, but I guess he is still trying to get back together with Latnok isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's what I think, but we need to figure out where Latnok's headquarters are located."

"That would be helpful," Declan said.

Suddenly, a car peeled out near the warehouse, the sound of glass breaking filled the building. Without hesitation, Foss jumped in his van and took off in the direction of the car that had just drove off from the warehouse. Declan and Kyle got to their feet after hiding underneath the table, not for sure what had been happening. They noticed that a brick was laying on the floor near one of the windows. Kyle walked over and picked the brick up from the ground and then walked over to the table. The brick had a rubber band wrapped around it, and in between the brick and the rubber band was a piece of paper.

"What does it say Kyle?" Declan asked.

Kyle pulled the piece of paper out from brick and opened it. His mind raced as he read the note and handed it over to Declan. He looked at it. The note simply read:

_Kyle, the ring will show you the way._


	4. Getting Closer

Ch. 4: Getting Closer

"What does it mean, Kyle," Declan asked his friend who was looking at the ground with his hands holding the piece of paper.

"I'm not sure," Kyle continued to think about the note. "I have an idea though."

Kyle pulled the ring out of his pocket and began to look at it. It seemed very similar to the ring that he had received from Adam Baylin. There was one thing that made that ring different though, it had a tiny hole behind the stone, which when Jessi and him had shone a light through it, they discovered a map to get to where Baylin was located. Kyle decided to check this ring to see if there were any holes in it. Sure enough, there was one. Kyle smiled and looked at Declan.

"Can you help me out for a second?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, but why?" Declan asked. Kyle had grabbed a piece of paper from the table and rolled it into a cone shape, like he had done before.

"Hit the lights, Declan," Kyle said. As Declan hit the button for the lights, the light shone through the paper, and into the ring. When the light hit the stone, a map suddenly showed up on the wall of the warehouse.

"Wow, how'd you know that would happen?" Declan asked.

"I've done it before with Jessi to help us find Baylin," Kyle said. He began to scan over the map, it looked different from the map on Baylin's ring. "The map looks like it is near Mount Rainier."

The map showed two roads, Mather Memorial Parkway and Chinook Scenic Byway, near Ghost Lake. There right around the area of Ghost Lake lay a Latnok symbol. Kyle made sure to get a good image of it in his head to make sure that he would remember it when they headed in that direction, as soon as Foss return.

* * *

Foss was still tailing the car that had just drove by the warehouse. His mind was racing as he tried to keep up with the V8 Mustang as the driver was speeding through town. And with Foss in his old van, it was difficult to keep up, but with the years of experience that Foss had had, he knew how to stay with a faster vehicle.

The Mustang was about 2000 feet in front of him, when another car cut in front of Foss, causing Foss to spin out of control, again his experience came in handy as he corrected the vehicle and he tried to find the Mustang. Unfortunately, he was unable to locate it, he continued to drive down the road when he miraculously saw the car in the parking lot of a motel located in Enumclaw.

Foss quickly parked across from the car and got out silently. He got a GPS unit from his vehicle and put it under the trunk of the Mustang. He flipped the switch to turn it on, then got back into his van and drove back to the warehouse.

Foss pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kyle's cell number to get in contact with him. It rang only once before Kyle answered it.

"Foss, where are you?" Kyle asked hurriedly.

"I'm heading back to the warehouse, I put a GPS on the back of the car," Foss stated. "They are at some cheap motel in Enumclaw."

"That would make some sense."

"Why's that?" Foss asked, confused by what Kyle meant.

"There was a note attached to the brick, it said that the ring would show me the way," Kyle described. "And I found a hole in the ring, like Baylin's, and a map showed up after shining the light through the ring."

"And what does this have to do with their current location?"

"Well, the map showed a Latnok symbol near Mount Rainier," Kyle explained. "Which is near the motel that you described."

"Alright, well, hang on, I'll be there shortly," Foss said as he hung up the phone and continued to drive to the warehouse.

* * *

Kyle hung up the phone and looked at Declan, "He caught up to the car and put a GPS unit on it," Kyle explained. "And he's on his way back as we speak."

"Cool, we're getting closer to finding her," Declan said, lightly patting Kyle on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so," Kyle said. "I just want to make sure she is safe, I still feel like I am to blame though."

"There was nothing you could have done," Declan said, worrying that Kyle might break down again. "How were you supposed to know that some stupid security guard would be working with Taylor to kidnap Amanda."

"Well, this never would have happened if I would have never gotten involved with her."

Declan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor hearing Kyle say that out loud. "Dude, are you serious? There was nothing you could have done to help her out." Declan was nearly furious but calmed himself before continuing. "You do love her, right?"

"Yes, more than anyone could ever know," Kyle said. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"That's what I expected," Declan said, a smile coming to his face. "The thought of you two not being together would be hard to imagine."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard the sounds of Foss's van making its way back inside the warehouse. Foss put the van in park and jumped out, heading straight for his laptop that sat on the table. He opened it and then immediately started a program that he had on it to locate GPS units. He typed in the number of the GPS system that he had put on the Mustang just a few minutes ago and a little red dot showed up on a map.

"Is that where they are?" Declan asked, looking over Foss's shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured it would be better to track them from here, then make our move whenever they head to the headquarters," Foss stated.

"That sounds like a plan," Kyle said, happy that Foss was safe, and that he had caught up with the people in the car.

Just then, all three of them inwardly jumped as Kyle's phone vibrated violently against the table. Kyle picked it up and a look of fear etched his face as he looked at the caller ID. He looked from Declan to Foss as he read the ID that read:

_Home._


	5. Secrets Revealed

Ch. 5: Secrets Revealed

All three of them were looking straight at Kyle's phone, unsure of what to do. Finally, Foss broke the silence and simply said, "You have to answer it."

"Alright," Kyle said, opening his phone and putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kyle!" Mrs. Trager said, "where are you, it's nearly midnight, is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't," Kyle said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"Amanda was kidnapped," Kyle said after a short pause to regain his composure. "I went inside to get her duffel bag, and when I came back outside, she was gone."

"Well, do you have any clues as to who might have taken her?" Stephen asked. Nicole had put the phone on speaker after hearing about Amanda's kidnapping.

"Yeah, we think that it was Latnok who took her," Kyle replied. "I found one of their rings on the ground outside the school after Amanda had been taken."

"Latnok, why did they take her?" Nicole asked.

"Well, it wasn't Latnok, it was more Brian Taylor who kidnapped her," Kyle stated. "We think that he is trying to get back with Latnok."

"Really, but why kidnap Amanda," Stephen asked.

"Because he is trying to get me to save her and to show off my abilities to the other members."

"Alright, well, we won't call the police just yet," Stephen said. "But if Carol Bloom comes over, we may not have a choice."

"It shouldn't be too much longer, we know where they are located, we are just waiting for the right moment."

Foss sat at the computer screen, half listening to Kyle's conversation with the Trager's and also watching the GPS, waiting for the dot on the screen to move. Foss zoned out for just a few seconds, and before he knew it, Declan was over his shoulder, saying "Foss, it's moving."

"Huh," Foss said, being pulled back to reality. "Kyle, we gotta go!"

"I gotta go guys, I'll call back when we get her back," Kyle said.

"Alright, you three be careful," Nicole said.

"Yeah, be safe," Stephen added.

"I will, bye," with that, Kyle closed his cell phone and headed over to Foss's van, where Declan and Foss were waiting on him.

"Let's go Kyle!" Foss yelled as Kyle hopped into the back of the van with Declan. Foss quickly put the van into drive and peeled out of the warehouse and headed towards Mount Rainier.

* * *

Foss pulled the van into the familiar parking lot of the motel that he was just at an hour ago. He stopped and noticed that the Mustang had left, thus proving that the men in the car did not suspect that he had planted the GPS on the car. Declan and Kyle remained in the back checking on the Mustang's location via the GPS device on the laptop's screen.

"They seemed to have stop by a lake," Declan stated. Foss got out of the driver's seat and stepped into the back of the van.

"Declan, you drive the rest of the way, I need to discuss some things with Kyle."

"Alright," Declan climbed around Foss and sat in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat and restarting the engine before pulling out of the parking lot of the motel.

"Kyle," Foss said, looking at Kyle. "We need to talk about what is going to happen when we get to the headquarters."

"Sure, what's your plan."

"It's not much of a plan," Foss admitted. "More or less taking it one step at a time. I have no idea what it is going to be like there."

"That's all that we can do," Kyle said reassuringly. "Just take it as we go along, as long as we find her."

"Yeah, and don't worry, we will find her, no matter what," Foss said. He slowly reached into one of the compartments of the van and pulled out a selection of guns. "I know you don't like violence, but we may not have a choice."

Kyle surveyed the guns that Foss had just taken out of the van and looked at each of them individually. There were 6 guns in total, all handguns. Two of the handguns were Desert Eagles, another two were 9MM Berettas, another was a Glock, and the final handgun was a tranquilizer gun. Kyle seemed interested in the tranquilizer, mainly because he was aware that he would not kill anyone with it, though Foss insisted that he take a handgun as a back-up measure. Finally, after much debate with himself, Kyle chose one of the Desert Eagles that Foss carried in the van. Foss gave him a holster for both the guns and Kyle strapped them on him. Foss on the other hand took the other Desert Eagle and the Glock, which would leave the two Berettas to Declan.

"Alright, now, when we get there, we will probably split up," Foss said, continuing the conversation that he and Kyle were having. "It'll be quicker that way."

"No," Kyle said directly. "We should probably stay together, I don't want to lose you guys too."

"Okay, we can all go in a group then," Foss decided best it was not to argue with the boy. "But we will have to remain focused at all times when we get there."

They remained silent for the remainder of the trip, except for Foss telling Declan where to go. Foss pulled out a silencer out of another drawer and attached it to his Glock that he had picked up earlier and holstered on his left side.

"What's that do?" Kyle questioned, pointing to the odd pipe that Foss was attaching to the gun.

"It's a silencer," Foss said as he attached it to the gun. "It quiets the gun when fired, makes it easier to sneak up on people, and to take them out silently.

"Oh, alright," Kyle seemed unsure of the upcoming mission, unaware of what would happen. The self-doubt that seemed to disappear was showing its ugly head again as his mind began to relive the kidnapping.

_Amanda, where are you? I need you. I can't continue to live without you. You mean everything to me. I love you. _Kyle thought to himself wishing and hoping that he would be able to tell that to Amanda very soon.

_If you love her so much, why did you let her get kidnapped? Who knows what Latnok and Taylor are going to do to her if they haven't already done anything yet._ Kyle's mind was arguing with him yet again, making him doubt himself anymore. _How do you know that she's not already dead?!_ His conscience seemed to scream that at him over and over.

_I don't know, maybe this is pointless. What if I'm just walking into a trap? Not only will I be hurt, but so will Foss and Declan. I can't put the two of them through that danger for me. I have got to go in alone, and just hope that I make it out alive. With Amanda._

Kyle's thoughts tore between self-doubt about losing Amanda and losing Foss and Declan. He couldn't stand the fact of any of them dying because of him. He had already almost lost his biological father, Adam Baylin, and Jessi, who was his sister. Kyle couldn't even think about what would happen if he lost another loved one, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Kyle," Foss said with a worried look on his face as he looked at Kyle, his eyes showing fear and doubt about what was about to happen. "Is everything alright?"

"Kinda, I guess I'm just thinking too much about all that has happened already tonight."

"Well, it's understandable that you are going through so much stress about this," Foss said, talking in an almost a fatherly tone, as if he were talking to his own son. "We will get her back, you hear me, nothing is going to stop us from rescuing her."

"How can you be sure?" Kyle questioned. "And what if one of you two get hurt, how will we get out?"

"I don't know Kyle, you just have to trust me." Foss raised out his hand, hoping to represent that he was willing to risk his life for Kyle. Kyle slowly lifted his hand towards Foss's and shook it gently before Foss pulled him into a hug. The hug reassured Kyle that, it wasn't his fault that Amanda had been kidnapped, he understood now that things happen for a reason, and now the reason for Amanda's abduction was to allow him, Foss, and Declan to take down the scientists of Latnok.

"We're here," Declan said after another five minutes. He pulled the van into a small parking lot where the Mustang was sitting. There was no one inside the vehicle and no guards around the exterior of the building. Though Foss believed there to be some hidden in the trees and bushes. Kyle looked at Foss and Declan and inwardly thanked them for helping him find Amanda. He would have to find a way to repay his debt to both of them.

**A/N:** Sorry it took awhile to update. The next chapter should be up no later then Thursday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review!


	6. Rescue Imminent

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. It is the longest one to date. Hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Ch. 6: Rescue Imminent

Amanda was still sitting in the chair, her arms and legs tied to the chair by ropes. Every few minutes or so, she would find the energy to scream, though it was muffled due to the tape across her mouth. She had been sitting there forever seemingly, though it had been about 5 hours since she had been taken by someone outside the school. She was still not sure who had snuck up on her and had caused her to pass out due to some sort of drug covered cloth. She wasn't sure of what the person used, but from her movie knowledge, it was probably chloroform.

Amanda's mind drifted into a memory. It was the first time that her and Kyle had kissed. She was sitting in the garden, where she usually went when she was sad or depressed about something. Before she knew it, Kyle was standing behind her.

"_It's beautiful," Kyle said, talking about the garden that Amanda was sitting in front of._

"_How did you know I was here?" She asked Kyle._

"_It's where you used to come with your father," Kyle answered._

They discussed how Kyle had helped Stephen say goodbye to his father. Amanda also revealed her experience when her father got sick and how she did not get a chance to say goodbye to her own father, when the doctors had said that he wouldn't be able to here her.

"_What's that look?" Kyle asked her. As she looked at him in a way that he had never seen before._

"_You tell me, you're the mind reader." Amanda answered. _They stared at each other for a few seconds, then met in the middle as their lips connected for the first time. Unsure of what would happen. After the initial contact, they both pulled away, but both returned to the middle and shared a continuation of their first kiss.

Amanda was quickly pulled out of her dream as the man, still wearing the same clothing as last time walked into her room. Her gaze seemed to fix on the man immediately after he had closed the door. Her cheek was still red and had started to bruise from the slap that she had received a few hours ago. The man's gaze was also fixed on Amanda. He could not understand how such a young girl's eyes could show such intensity, and fear at the same time. He tossed the thought aside as he walked around Amanda, checking the ropes that bounded her to the chair. He noticed that the ties on the rope around her arms had loosened slightly as he continued to walk around her.

"What do we have here?" he questioned to himself, as he tightened the ropes, even tighter then they had been before. This caused Amanda to cry out a little, though it was muffled by the tape. "What was that, little girl?"

The man reached up towards Amanda's face, causing her to flinch, expecting a slap like last time. The man inwardly smiled, seeing how dominant he was over her. He continued to reach towards her face and took hold of the tape across her mouth and then ripped it off her mouth violently. This caused Amanda to cry out in pain as she breathed through her mouth for the first time in nearly 5 hours.

"Why?" It was the only word Amanda could say to the man.

"Why?" the man repeated. "Apparently the boy hasn't told you all his secrets then."

"Huh, what do you mean, all his secrets?"

"You don't know how truly special he is, do you?" The man asked Amanda.

"I know he is special, I guess I just never thought of how special he really was," said Amanda. Something inside her yelled at her for saying the last part. She did know how special she was, to her. He could make her feel like there was no one else around. He would make her smile regardless of how upset she was at the time. He made her feel special. Her mind traveled to the man's other sentence. _The boy hasn't told you all his secrets._ It made her wander just what Kyle was. She already knew that he could jump off a two story building and walk away. He could swim like a dolphin, he could do school work like he was a super genius. Most importantly she had experienced one of Kyle's newest abilities, levitation. It was just a few hours ago, they had just told each other that they love one another, and then Kyle had started to levitate above the dance floor. He had also been able to manipulate the lights at Prom as well. So maybe she did know how special he was, just not knowing the story behind Kyle's past.

"I think I'll let you mull that over until he gets here," the man said walking around Amanda. "All I know is, he will fall into our trap."

"What are you going to do to him?!" Amanda asked, yelling slightly.

The man chuckled as he walked towards Amanda, getting a few inches from her face. "Wouldn't you like to know." The man pulled back his hand once again and slapped her as hard as he could across her face, tipping the chair slightly, before it rocked back to its original position. The blow knocked Amanda unconscience as she lay limp in the chair.

The man walked towards the door and opened it. "That should keep you quiet for awhile." He slammed the door shut and continued to guard the door.

* * *

After Declan had parked next to the Mustang, he got out of the driver's seat and went into the back of the van where Kyle and Foss were getting ready. Both of them had on bulletproof vests and had holstered their weapons. Foss handed Declan the two guns and holsters for each of them, he also handed him a bulletproof vest and helped him put it on. After all three of them were situated, they all got out of the back of the van and started to walk down the path that was near the parking lot. Within about 10 minutes of walking, they had reached the area on the map where the Latnok symbol had been located.

"Well, where is it?" Declan asked after a few seconds.

"Be patient," Foss said towards Declan as he saw Kyle walking around looking for any possible way.

"Of course," Kyle said to himself, "the ring."

"What?" Declan and Foss said at the same time.

"The ring will show you the way," Kyle repeated the note yet again.

"Yeah, but wasn't that meant only for the map?" Declan asked, getting impatient.

"No, it apparently was a double meaning. The first for the map, the other to get into the building."

Kyle remained silent as he dug out the ring that he had found just a few hours ago, and started walking around the site. He suddenly noticed a small ledge that dropped off a few feet, he jumped.

"Kyle!" Declan screamed, running towards the ledge, Foss in tow.

"Down here!" Kyle called back, standing about 8 feet down from where the other two stood. After they had gotten down to Kyle, he pointed out the Latnok symbol carved into the rock. "This is it," Kyle stated simply.

He stuck the ring into the carved symbol and turned the ring in a clockwise motion. A door, that was made of rock, suddenly cracked down the middle and opened.

"Alright, let's go, I'll lead," Foss ordered, "and Declan take the rear."

"Will do, Foss," Declan said back to Foss. Meanwhile, Kyle took position between Foss and Declan.

Both Foss and Declan removed one of their guns from their holsters and began walking down the hallways of Latnok. All three of them seemed to get a feeling a déjà vu as they continued to walk down the hallway. Foss inwardly shuddered, remembering the time that he had spent in Zzyzx and how horrifying it had been at some points, seeing the boy behind him grow up in the 16 years that he had spent inside the pod.

"Kyle, search for Amanda's heartbeat," Foss said quietly, peeking around the corner to find it empty.

"Alright, give me a second," Kyle said back, and focused on Amanda's heartbeat, he found it, but it was too relaxed, as if she had been knocked unconscience. "I found her, but she's unconscience."

"Well, that's a start," Declan said checking the rear to make sure there was no one following them.

Foss stopped at the next intersection of hallways. The first challenge would occur here. There were two guards patrolling this area. Foss turned to Kyle and Declan and signaled that there were two guards around the corner, he also told the two boys that the guards were armed with 9 millimeter handguns. Kyle shuddered slightly as he peered down the hallway and saw the guards talking to one another. Kyle finally pulled his tranquilizer gun out of the holster and started to carry it like Foss and Declan were doing. He looked at Foss and motioned that he would attempt to take them out.

The guards seemed to be decked out in protective gear. They were wearing full bulletproof vests, that had sleeves to protect their arms as well as their legs. Kyle noted that the only visible part of their skin, that wasn't protected was their hands and neck. The neck would be the obvious choice for a tranquilizer gun. Kyle once again glanced down the hall, one of the guards spotted Kyle and removed his gun from its holster and began to draw it up towards the direction where Kyle was. Before the man could get the gun past his waist, Kyle fired a shot, it zipped down the hall and hit the guard straight in the neck, and he passed out. The other guard on the other hand had a few more seconds then the other and was able to draw his gun and fire towards Kyle. He moved behind the wall just in time as he heard the bullet hit the wall. Foss noticing the shot that hit the wall, rolled evasively into the center of the hall and shot at the guard. The noise from Foss's gun was much more silent then normal due to the silencer addition. Foss had perfect aim as well, as the bullet hit the guard's gun and it shot out of his hand, causing it to go down the hall. Foss sprinted full speed at the guard and delivered a jumping kick that hit the guard in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Kyle and Declan watched on as Foss continued to attempt to take out the second guard. Kyle heard footsteps coming down the other side of the hall. He looked down the opposite side of the hall, and saw two other guards heading to the aid of the other guards. Before they could reach them, Kyle lunged into the hall and tackled both of the guards to the ground. One guard attempted to remove his gun, but Kyle kicked it out of his hand. The other guard did the same, but this time it was Declan who had gotten the gun away from the other guard.

Foss, Declan, and Kyle stood tall as the three guards attempted to get up and continue fighting. Kyle pulled off a jumping roundhouse kick that incapacitated the guard in front of him. While Foss put the guard in front of him into a sleeper hold that caused the guard to pass out. While Declan attempted to take out the guard in front of him, he attempted a kick, but missed, followed by a punch, in which was blocked. The guard lunged at Declan, knocking him to the ground. Foss and Kyle noticed the other struggle coming from down the hall and ran to Declan's aid. The two of them lifted the guard off of Declan and threw him down the hall. The guard got up, only to receive a martial arts combo from Kyle that ended in a superkick that sent the guard to the ground.

Foss stood in a mild shock, as he saw Kyle knock out the last guard with ease and the extension on the superkick was incredible. Kyle's kick hit the guard right on the chin and with such force that he flew at least five feet down the hall. Kyle walked over towards Declan, who was still on the ground, and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, man," Declan said as he took Kyle's hand and got back to a standing position.

"No problem," Kyle said back to him as he looked at Foss.

"Where to now, Kyle?" Foss asked looking at him intently.

"Hang on."

Kyle searched for Amanda's heartbeat yet again and found that they needed to continue down the hallway they were currently in.

"This way," Kyle said as he took the lead from Foss and began to make his way down the hall, Foss and Declan in tow.

Kyle knew that he would be reunited with Amanda soon. But he was not sure of the condition that she would be in when he found her. That worried him a little, but he sat his worries aside as he peered down another hallway and found three more guards only a few feet down the hall from them.


	7. Dangers Await

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Ch. 7: Dangers Await

Kyle stood against the wall of the hallway, unsure of what to do. There were currently 3 guards only 50 feet down the hall from where they stood. And from searching out heartbeats, there were 4 other guards within a 400 foot radius from where he was standing, another group of three and a lone guard. Kyle had determined that the lone guard was the one put in charge to handle Amanda. So, he knew that they were getting closer, but they would have to get past 6 guards before getting to the last.

Declan and Foss was quietly talking to one another about how to take out the guards. They were still unsure if they were armed or not, none of them had gotten a good look at the guards to see if any of them had any sort of weapon. Foss walked over to the intersection of the two hallways and looked at the 3 guards standing a few yards away. He hoped that they would not spot him as he looked on intently, hoping to get a fix on any kind of weapon. What he ended up seeing, scared him, and for Foss, it was a new emotion.

Foss was not the one to be afraid of something, and Kyle and Declan knew that. That changed when Foss saw that all three guards were packing weapons. Kyle could tell Foss's fear from the sudden acceleration of his heart rate causing Kyle's to go up as well. Kyle was not sure why Foss was afraid, but when he took a look down the hall he saw why.

The first guard was carrying two .45 caliber handguns, the second was carrying a standard shotgun, and the third was carrying the deadliest of them all, a fully automatic AK-47. Foss staggered back a few steps as he saw the AK-47, even he had never used one of them before. Though he was very aware of its abilities to kill anyone caught in its line of fire. Declan was unsure of what was going on until he walked up to Kyle, who had also taken a few steps down the hall, near Foss.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Declan asked, still not aware of the danger that was only 20 yards away.

"Guard has AK-47," was all Kyle could get out as he sank down against the wall until his head was at his knees. Declan stood in shock as well, also unsure what to do now that he knew the situation. None of them could have expected that they would have this big of a beefed up security squad. Though not being able to research the corporation and get to know the floor plans to the facility made this mission ever so harder. From Kyle's analysis, they knew that Amanda's holding room was within at least 400 feet away from here, but the problem was the 7 guards that stood in the way.

The three of them seemed to sit there forever, unable to think of a plan to disarm all three within reasonable time, and without alarming the other guards. Foss and Declan were discussing different things to do, but could not come to an agreement. While Kyle on the other hand was still up against the wall, with his head between his knees, thinking of what might, what could happen.

_How are we going to get her back now. There's no way that any of our weapons can stand up to the speed and force of their weapons. If only we had more time, but we don't. All I want is to see Amanda again. To let her know that I am sorry about what Latnok has put her through, and to let her know all my secrets. I just wish I would have told her before this, then she would understand why she was taken. _

Kyle's mind was running through every sort of situation in his mind, all the ways that they could attempt to take the three guards out. But all of the simulations gave one answer: _Failure_. That meant that they would end up dead if they attempted to incapacitated the guards. This made him even more anxious. His mind raced as it searched for any memories that could help him. None did. He searched for anything that would help, and again the same thing, nothing. He glanced up to see Foss and Declan still engaged in a deep conversation about what to do.

Kyle got to his feet and walked over to where the other two were standing. He calmly glanced from Foss to Declan. He could tell that both of them still feared what was around the corner, and he knew how they felt.

"There's nothing we can do, can we?" Kyle asked simply.

"Kyle," Foss said, in a somewhat calm and gentle voice, "I don't think there is anything we can do, I'm sure you already know this."

"Yeah," Kyle said in a defeated tone. "But there's got to be something we can do. We have to save her." Kyle stated as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Alright, we can try something, but let us talk it over for a little bit." Foss stated. "And if you come up with anything, let us know."

"I will."

Kyle returned to his original position and sat down on the ground. Again he searched his memory, hoping to find something that may help him in this situation. Suddenly, it came to him, the last time he was in the diner. When Jessi had been reunited with her mother, Sarah. He pulled it into his holographic memory and began to play it in his mind.

_Kyle had found Jessi sitting in the diner after Sarah was supposed to meet with her, but she did not show up. She was sitting in the booth with the carving that Adam and Sarah had left behind many years ago. _

"_How did you find me?" Jessi questioned as Kyle walked up next to her._

"_I've gotten good at knowing where'd you go," Kyle answered as he sat across from Jessi._

"_Did she ever show up?"_

"_No."_

"_So, my mother lied, my father lied. It's true, I'm a mistake."_

"_Jessi don't say that, you're important," Kyle said, trying to reassure her._

"_No, I never mattered." Jessi's nose began to bleed from both nostrils as the diner's lights began to flicker and the ground began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening._

"_You matter to me, and the Trager's, we want you to come stay with us."_

"_No, don't pity me." Jessi said, getting to her feet. Kyle in tow behind her._

"_We don't, we care about you," Kyle tried to assure her as the room shook even more. "Jessi, please, you can be part of our family."_

"_No!" Jessi screamed as she reached out her hand and somehow stopped Kyle's forward motion, making him step back a couple inches. "It's your family, it won't ever be mine, you understand, I'm alone."_

"_Jessi!" It was Sarah, she had entered the diner during the commotion. "You're not alone."_

"_It's too late," Jessi said to her mother._

"_It never is."_

_Suddenly, Jessi collapsed to the ground. Kyle watched as she fell and also watched himself kneel down next to her._

"_Jessi," Kyle said worried. "Her heart's stopped."_

_He grabbed her hand and put his hand where her heart was, and with all his might, Kyle restarted Jessi's heart, and collapsed to the ground from the use of energy he had exerted to restart her heart._

Kyle reset the memory to play when Jessi stuck her hand out to stop his movement towards him. As he watched for the second time, he saw her using all her energy to keep him back. _Maybe I could do that to stop bullets as well. _Kyle figured that there was only one way to find out.

Kyle walked over to the other two and told them of the memory, they had both heard what had happened, but had not heard about the new ability that Jessi had discovered that night. The three of them agreed that it was the only way to get past the guards, although Foss and Declan were obviously afraid of what may happen if it did not work as Kyle was hoping it did.

Kyle himself doubted what he was about to do would work, but he had to save Amanda. As well as stop the scientists behind this so-called society. He would do anything to make sure that she was safe, even if it meant that he had to die. When he was ready to give it a try he signaled to Foss and Declan that he was ready and began to walk over to the intersection of the two hallways.

He calmly stepped into the hallway with his tranquilizer gun drawn and shot three times. Unfortunately, all three darts hit the vests that they were wearing. All three of them turned at the same time and aimed their weapons towards Kyle and fired. Within seconds, about 30 rounds of multiple bullets came zipping down the hall towards Kyle. Focusing as quickly as he could, he drew his hand out and put it in the same position that Jessi had. Suddenly, the bullets seemed to slow down, and eventually come to a stop. He lowered his hand, and the bullets fell to the floor. The guards tried yet again, this time sending nearly 100 rounds zipping down the hall. The same result, Kyle raised his hand and stopped all the rounds within a few feet of him, and they fell to the floor. All the guards were now out of ammo, and Kyle knew that it would be easier to fight them, hand-to-hand, then it would have been any other way. He waved for Foss and Declan to come out and join him. They did, both with a smile on their face with the success of Kyle's plan.

The three of them walked down the hall as the guards tossed their weapons aside and also began to walk down the hall, meeting Kyle, Foss and Declan in the middle. They squared off, one guard per person. Kyle personally took on the guard who had been carrying the AK-47, while Foss faced off with the shotgun guard and Declan took the one with the handguns. The guards made the first lung, but all three were blocked by different counters from all three. Foss and Kyle took out their guards with an excellent display of martial arts abilities. While Declan settled with some good old fashioned fists to take care of his guard.

After all three were incapacitated, Kyle sat down against the wall, somewhat drained from using his newly found ability. Foss and Declan sat against the opposite wall, and looked at him intently. They were shocked that he wasn't dead from the amount of energy that he had used, but were happy that he wasn't.

"Well, that was interesting," Declan said after a quiet minute.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if it would work," Kyle admitted.

"What?" Foss said, shocked. "You mean you put your life on the line to save her, and us. You must really love her."

"More than you could ever know Foss," Declan answered for Kyle who smiled at him for understanding why he did what he did.

"Were the other group of guards alerted?" Declan asked.

"Yes, they were, they are currently heading to this location," Kyle said, attempting to get up.

"Well then, we better get ready," Foss said, putting his hand out to Kyle, to help him to get to a standing position.

They began to make a plan for the group of guards that was soon coming to their location. They knew that once they had taken care of this upcoming group of guards, there would only be one guard blocking their way to getting to Amanda. Suddenly, all three of them were startled by the sound of gunshots echoing throughout the hallway.


	8. Fearing the Darkness

Ch. 8: Fearing the Darkness

All three of them ducked as bullets scattered throughout the hallway. Kyle dodged a bullet heading for his head at the last second as he began to turn around and draw their weapons against the guards. Foss and Declan were both grazed by a bullet while trying to dodge. Unfortunately, they were not as fast as Kyle and both paid for it, Foss getting grazed by one in the leg, and Declan getting grazed on his arm. Kyle noticed that his friends were injured due to the sudden increase of their heart rates causing Kyle to be worried about the both of them.

The guards had taken cover behind a wall as they reloaded their weapons, while Kyle, Declan and Foss were still out in the middle of the hallway, unable to make it to the nearest intersection of hallways. All three of them stood in wait, Kyle still had his tranquilizer gun aimed while the other two had both of their handguns drawn. Kyle had always hated the thought of killing someone, especially when Foss had firebombed Zzyzx.

The first of the three guards had reloaded his weapon and rolled into the hallway, attempting to catch the three intruders off-guard. The guard was not expecting one of them to be only a few feet away. Kyle had silently walked to the intersection and waited. When he saw the guard began to roll into the hallway, he ran straight for him. Kyle jumped and landed about three kicks to the man's face and chest before returning to the ground. Foss and Declan were shocked as Kyle disappeared from view and more gunshots were heard from only a few feet away.

In the adjacent hall, Kyle stood with his next challenge, two guards with semi-automatic handguns and him with his simple dart gun. The bullets that were fired from the guards came zipping towards Kyle. He did not have any time to use his new found ability, but he knew he had to find some way to not be hit. Kyle's mind raced as quickly as possible as the bullets got even closer, he still had not found a way to avoid the bullets.

Foss made up his mind and raced into the adjacent hall, followed by Declan. What he saw was frightening, as he saw numerous bullets shot out of four different guns, all pointed at Kyle. He made a decision that might kill him, but he had to protect Kyle. He took off into a full sprint towards Kyle, as Declan stood still, unable to move due to fear. Foss lunged as he got in range of Kyle and tackled him to the ground, just before the bullets reached where he was standing. Though both of them had been hit, it had been caught by the bulletproof vests that they had put on before entering the complex. Kyle was hit twice, one in the vest, and the other had hit him in the leg, luckily going through-and-through. Foss on the other hand had taken three bullets in the chest, all of them in his vest.

Declan still stood still around the corner of the intersection where the two on two battle was taking place. Kyle still had his gun out and was able to fire off four darts towards the guards. The first one hit one of the guards in the neck knocking him out within a matter of seconds. While the other three hit the two guards in their chests. Declan had finally moved as he ran into the hallway and had launched at the other guard. Before the guard could fire, Declan had knocked him down to the ground, the guard's weapons scooting down the hall. He continued his assault on the guard until Foss and Kyle physically pulled him off of the guard. He had left him pretty screwed up, the guard's nose looked like it was broken and he had swelling around both eyes.

* * *

Amanda had woken up from the vicious slap that she had received around an hour ago. As she came to she heard the sound of gunshots ring out through the halls, as well as her room. She was afraid of what might be happening outside the door, she was even more afraid of what might happen to her if Kyle did not rescue her.

Suddenly, the door whipped open as the man who had been watching her walked back into her holding cell. He seemed frustrated, as if something was not going as they had planned.

"Well, it looks like your boyfriend finally showed up," the man said coldly.

"Kyle, he's here?" Amanda asked, hoping that he was not injured.

"Yes, and by the sound of it, he might have just died," the man said laughing a little.

"There's no way he is dead!" Amanda screamed at the man.

"And how would you know?" The man asked with some sort of interest.

"I'm not completely sure, it's just a feeling, kind of like a connection," Amanda stated to the man.

The man laughed a little bit more at the possibility that two teenagers could share some sort of "connection". He walked behind Amanda and started to undue the wrappings around her hands and feet.

"If you think that," the man said, untangling the last knot of ropes around her feet. "Then I would need some leverage against him, wouldn't I."

The man grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the room. Amanda struggled for a little while, until the man threw her against the wall and pointed a gun at her. Amanda stopped moving immediately, unsure of what the man might do with his weapon. She allowed him to move her down the hall, fearing that she would be shot, and with that, unable to see Kyle anymore. The man stopped, again throwing her to the ground. He raised his gun and fired a shot.

* * *

Kyle was checking his leg from where the bullet had pierced his flesh, and had exited through the back of his leg. He needed to stop the bleeding, but he had never healed a cut, or in this case a hole in his leg, before. Sure, he had brought Jessi back from the dead and had apparently cured Andy of cancer with a hug. But he was unable to heal the smaller injuries, such as a cut or in this case a gunshot wound. He focused with all his energy to heal his leg, after about a few seconds the hole started to fill in. Kyle was shocked that he had been able to repair his leg, as well was Foss and Declan.

"How did you do that?" Declan asked.

"I don't know," Kyle said, still with a look of shock on his face. "I just focused hard on healing my leg, and it happened."

"Alright, now that you can walk," Foss said, getting to his feet after checking his vest for any possible holes in it, there were a few. "Let's go find Amanda."

No sooner did Foss say that, did they here three shots being fired, some distance away. This caused all three of them to drop to their knees once more, unaware from where the gun had been fired from, or who fired it. Kyle's heart sank as he searched for Amanda's heart and found it, though her rate was not beating normally, it was slower than normal. This would mean that Amanda was losing blood, quickly.

"Amanda!" Kyle screamed, getting to his feet and sprinting down the hallway.

"Kyle, wait!" Declan said as he started to take off after Kyle, but Foss held him back.

"Let him go, he can take care of himself," Foss stated, as he started to walk in the direction that Kyle had taken off in.

Kyle was racing down the hallway towards Amanda's location. Hoping that she would still be alive when he found her. He felt his rage growing more and more as he took each step, unaware of what he would find. He turned a corner and to his surprise, there were two guards that he had not spotted before. Instead of stopping as he should have, he ran straight at the guards. The guards were taken by surprise as they turned around to see Kyle running full speed towards then, his 9mm gun drawn. Without even thinking about it, Kyle fired two rounds at the guards. One hit the first guard in the chest, and the other bullet hit the other guards arm. This was merely a distraction as the guards stumbled back from the force of the bullets. This gave Kyle time to connect with a double clothesline that took out both guards easily. Kyle did not stop to see if the guards were out, instead he continued to head towards Amanda.

Foss and Declan were way behind now as the rounded the corner, now running after hearing the gunshots fired from the hall, and what they saw was frightening. Apparently, Kyle had used his other weapon to take out the other guards, but both wounds were non-lethal ones. They both took a deep breath as they checked the guards' pulses and found that they were simply knocked out from some sort of blow to the head. They continued down the hallway after Kyle.

Kyle continued to fly down the halls of Latnok until he finally found the hall that Amanda was in. He inwardly took in a deep breath as he saw that there were no guards in the hallway in which he knew was the hall Amanda's room was in. Unfortunately for Kyle, the guard was still in Amanda's room.

* * *

The three shots that the man had fired had all hit Amanda in different places. None of them were lethal, and all three of them were precisely placed, so that she would not bleed to death. Two of the bullets had struck her legs, while the third had hit her in the stomach, luckily missing any major organs. Amanda was breathing heavily as she heavily weeped in pain. Her mind was racing, like Kyle's was, trying to comprehend why she was here, and why she was injured.In this time of desperation, she allowed her mind to take control as she continued to sob, but not as heavily as before. A darkness started to crawl towards Amanda, and she could not get rid of it. It was like a magnet to her as it got closer. Thoughts of her mother, her father, her friends and family, and most importantly, Kyle, entered her mind as the darkness started to overcome her.

Amanda felt her mind swimming within the darkness that was threating to consume her body and soul. There was no way that she could fight it off, the wounds that she had suffered were to painfully for her to concentrate on staying conscience, or even alive. She was afraid that if her eyes closed, they would be closed for good. She would never be able to see Kyle ever again. But she knew that she needed to keep her faith in Kyle, believe that he would be able to save her and they would be able to continue their lives without these horrible people in them. Though she prayed that he would get there soon, she did not know how long that she would be able to keep the darkness from consuming her.

* * *

Kyle precariously walked towards the door in which Amanda was in, he knew that there was more than one person in there, but was unsure if the second person was another prisoner of Latnok or another guard waiting for him to rescue her. He knew that Foss and Declan were only a few halls away, but could he afford to wait on them. Kyle made up his mind as he stepped over to the opposite side of the door, and with all his might kicked open the door that blocked his path to rescuing Amanda. Though he would not like what he saw on the other side of that door.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up on Monday due to the fact that I won't be on my computer until Sunday afternoon. Thank you all for reading so far, and please do not forget to review!


	9. Together Again

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please do not forget to review, and thanks for reading.

Ch. 9: Together Again

Kyle's face dropped in a mix of fear and shock as he kicked the door in and looked down at a near lifeless Amanda. Something inside of Kyle made him snap, as he turned to the guard, who had been hit by the door that was kicked in, knocking him to the floor. Kyle pulled the guard up to his feet and threw him out of the room. The guard flew out of the room and hit the wall where Kyle had been standing a minute earlier. Kyle picked him back up and pulled his fist back and punched him in the jaw, causing the guard to fall to the ground.

Kyle continued his assault on the guard until he was satisfied with the result. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guards head. Kyle focused on the guard, he could sense the fear in the man's eyes, that had recently been uncovered due to the amount of trauma to the guard's face. He continued to aim his gun at the man's forehead. Just then, he heard something coming from inside the room where Amanda was. Kyle's stomach lurched as he kicked the guard in the gut one last time and returned the gun to its holster before running in to check on Amanda.

"Amanda!" Kyle said running back into the room.

"Kyle?" Amanda asked weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is, I'm here."

"Kyle, why did this happen to me?" Amanda asked him. But before he could answer, she passed out due to the pain of her wounds.

Kyle picked Amanda up, with one arm under her legs and one under her neck and started to carry her out of the room. As he carried Amanda out of the room, he heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway. He put Amanda on the ground and drew his weapon to the direction of the footsteps. He was just about to fire when Foss and Declan round the corner and fell to their knees as they saw Kyle's weapon pointed in their direction.

"Kyle, it's us," Foss said fearfully, unaware of Kyle's current mindset as he saw Amanda on the ground next to him. "Holster your weapon!"

"Please, Kyle," Declan pleaded from his hands and knees. "Just put the gun away so we can help her."

Kyle put the gun in his holster and walked back towards Amanda. Foss and Declan pulled themselves to their feet and walked over to where Kyle and Amanda were.

"How is she?" Foss asked silently.

"She passed out just before you guys got here," Kyle said. "She needs a hospital now."

"Alright," Declan said. "Then let's get out of here fast before any more guards show up."

Kyle picked Amanda back up and headed back down the hallway that he knew would lead to the entrance in which they entered in about an hour ago. As they made their way through the halls, Kyle got a terrible feeling in his stomach about what may happen if he didn't get Amanda to the hospital soon, that she wouldn't make it. The thought caused Kyle to slow down, coming to a stop by a door that sat in the middle of an abandoned hallway, where no other rooms lay.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Declan asked.

"There's people behind this door," Kyle stated simply.

"We don't have time for this right now," Foss said. "She needs medical attention now!"

Kyle continued to stare at that door intently. Unsure of what stood on the other side, but he knew that he could not deal with it right now. He turned away from the door and continued down the hallway with Declan and Foss. Kyle's mind raced at the events that had just taken place within the last few minutes. From nearly killing the guard that was in Amanda's room, to finally rescuing Amanda back from the hands of Latnok. He was ecstatic to have found Amanda, and to have her near him again, but was afraid that she might not make it to the hospital.

_There has to be something I can do, but what?_ Kyle questioned to himself, thinking of what to do._ What can I do to save her? I might have healed myself earlier, but that wasn't as bad of an injury as her's are. I don't know if I would be able to heal her, and if I did, what would happen to me. I've got to do something._

The three of them continued to walk when they came to the front doors of the complex, they looked at one another before allowing Kyle to take out the Latnok ring from his pocket and attempt to unlock the door again. Foss had taken Amanda into his arms as he allowed Kyle to open the door. Kyle removed the ring from his pocket and placed it into the carving once again and turned the ring as he did before. As he turned the ring, more guards appeared behind them. Kyle continued to twist the ring around and suddenly the door shot open. Foss and Declan quickly got Amanda out of harm's way as Kyle stood still, pulled the ring out of the carving and faced the guards.

There were five guards standing in front of him, all of them armed heavily with automatic machine guns. Kyle stood still, not moving a muscle, with his hand near his holster, prepared to draw his weapon if he needed it. All the guards had their weapons pointed in Kyle's direction, not sure what the boy was able to do. Kyle nor the guards moved an inch, a standoff ensuing. Kyle knew that he had to get this over with and help Amanda. But he didn't want to make any sudden movement that would ensue a fire fight.

He looked from one guard to another, sweeping across the line that the five guards made. He knew that he had to do what he was going to do quick, and be able to dodge a few rounds that would come near him. He reached for his gun, unhooked the holster and pulled out his gun. The guards were taken off guard by the speed in which the boy pulled his gun and shot towards all five guards in less then three seconds. The guards got off a significant amount of rounds in the time before all of them were taken out by the individual bullets that were sent in their directions.

Kyle saw the bullets coming towards him. Time seemed to stand still as the bullets got closer towards him. He pulled his body back, his back nearly becoming parallel to the floor below him as the bullets passed over him and hit the doors that sat behind him. The guards, one by one, fell to the floor from the shots that they had received from Kyle's gun. After disposing of the final guards, Kyle returned to the door, put the ring back into the carving and twisted it, reopening the door. He quickly ran out of the building and headed back to the van.

Kyle ran faster than he had ever ran before, rushing to get back to the van and help Amanda. He now knew what he would have to do, even if it risked killing himself. He was afraid, but he wouldn't be able to live without Amanda in his life. And if it meant sacrificing himself to save her life, he was ready to do so. Kyle was sprinting towards the van when he suddenly felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out. The caller ID read: _T_.

"Foss, is everything alright?" Kyle asked immediately after answering the phone.

"We made it to the van, but she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly," Kyle said, breathing heavily. He hung up his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket and sped up a little quicker, fearing that he would not make it in time.

Kyle's heart pounded in his chest as he ran faster and faster. He knew he was getting closer due to the path's route, he was only half a mile away from the van and Amanda. Within a few minutes, Kyle had reached the van where he saw Declan and Foss standing outside it, with Amanda on the ground near the van. Amanda was still dressed in the dress that she had worn to prom. Kyle walked up to them and kneeled next to her.

"Kyle, we need to get going," Foss said towards Kyle's direction, while Declan and him got into the van.

"Come on Kyle," Declan said as well. "We can get her to a hospital in a few minutes."

"That may be true," Kyle said, still kneeling near Amanda. "But she may not have a few minutes."

Kyle took a hold of Amanda's hand and placed his other hand on one of her gunshot wounds. He took a second to focus and to reassure himself. _You can do it, Kyle, you have to save her. Just focus. _After a short moment, Kyle closed his eyes and focused all his energy on healing the gunshot wound that was near her right lung. After a few moments, Kyle opened his eyes and removed his hand from the wound. The hole where the bullet had entered had disappeared as well as the bullet that was in the hold was in Kyle's hand.

"How did you do that?" Foss asked as he got out of the van to see what Kyle was doing.

"You healed her, how?" Declan's reaction was the same as Foss's. Both him and Foss were unaware of the new ability that Kyle had only used, now twice before.

Kyle ignored the both of them as he tossed the bullet aside and focused on the other two wounds. He placed his hand on her stomach, where the second bullet had entered. He, again, focused on healing the wound and removing the bullet. He was again successful in doing so, as he placed the second one near the first. He did the same to the final wound, which lay deathly close to her heart, avoiding both her heart and her lung. He placed his hand on her chest once more and focused.

This one seemed to be problematic. He could not draw enough focus on healing the wound, though he was successful in retrieving the bullet. Unfortunately, he was unable to heal the final wound as he started to get dizzy. He pushed through the dizziness inside his head and focused and within a matter of seconds her final wound was healed. Kyle's nose started to bleed from the right nostril as the dizziness turned into darkness, threatening to shallow him up, as it had Amanda. He had used so much energy throughout the past hour that he could not fight anymore, as he passed out next to Amanda. His hand still intertwined with her's.

Kyle's last thoughts before falling into the darkness that had taken Amanda as well, was that he was excited that they had retrieved Amanda from the hands of Latnok and he also discovered many new abilities while he was in there. There was one fear that crept into his mind, that if his eyes closed, he would never be able to see her again. That she would live her life unprotected from the people that made them fear living.

* * *

The Trager's were still awake, it was nearly 3am when there was a sudden rasping on the front door. Stephen shuffled out of the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and was taken aback as the person pushed passed him and walked into their living room, where the rest of the Trager family sat.

"Where's Amanda?!" Mrs. Bloom shouted, as Nicole, Lori and Josh all looked at her and Stephen as they walked into the living room.


	10. Second Awakening

Ch. 10: Second Awakening

"Well, where is she?" Mrs. Bloom asked demandingly. The four others in the room, Nicole, Stephen, Josh, and Lori, all looked at one another, unsure of how to break the awful news to the mother of the girl that had been kidnapped by a secret society of dangerous scientists. Nicole stood to her feet and moved towards Carol Bloom and walked her over to the couch, allowing her to sit down.

"This isn't easy to tell you," Nicole started. "Carol, Amanda has been kidnapped."

"What?!" Mrs. Bloom said loudly as she shot to her feet, almost immediately sitting back down, as her legs began to feel a little like Jell-O. She seemed to calm down a little after the initial shock of what had happened. "Who?"

"Well, that's what makes this difficult," Stephen said as he walked and sat on the couch with Mrs. Bloom. "She was kidnapped by a secret society, known as Latnok."

"Latnok, what's that?" She seemed to be getting more confused by the minute.

"I don't think any of us are completely sure of that." Nicole answered unsure if she would be able to tell the rest of Kyle's secrets to Amanda's mother. She looked hesitantly at Stephen, she knew that he was most likely thinking the same thing as she was, would they be able to tell her all of Kyle's secrets without having Kyle around to prove it.

Suddenly, the awkward silence that had taken over the living room was shattered as the home phone began to ring loudly throughout the house. Nicole stood from the couch and walked towards the computer table, where a cordless handset lay. She picked it up and hit the "talk" button and placed the receiver to her ear.

"Trager residence, Nicole speaking."

"Mrs. Trager, it's Declan, we got Amanda back."

"What, hang on," she hit a button on the receiver that made Declan's voice fill the room. "Can you repeat what you just said?" Nicole said, still in shock of what she had just heard him say.

"We found her!" Declan said, not as joyfully as they would have all expected. Mrs. Bloom on the other hand was already in tears about what was happening. She thought that she had lost Amanda forever, but to know that she was safe now, it was the best news she had received in a long time.

"Is she alright?" Carol questioned to Declan.

"That's hard to tell, she's still unconscious," he stated. "She was injured when we found her, but Kyle was able to heal her."

"What do you mean, she was injured?" Nicole asked, just before Carol could.

"Well," Declan said, thinking of how to word what he was about to say. "She had been shot by the person who was guarding her, we don't know why, but when we found her, she had three bullet wounds."

"But she's alright, right?" Carol asked.

"Yes, she is fine now," Declan said. "As I said, Kyle healed her."

"How's Kyle?" Stephen asked.

"He passed out after healing Amanda," Declan stated. "He attempted to get up after healing her wounds but fell to the ground before he could get to the van."

"Wait a minute," Carol said, looking slightly confused about what she had heard. "How did he heal Amanda?"

"That's a good question," Declan had put his cell phone on speaker phone as well, allowing Foss to listen to there conversation.

"Yes it is," Foss stated, allowing his voice to be known to the Tragers and Mrs. Bloom. "We are taking the two of them to the hospital, if you would like to meet us there."

"Alright, we will meet you guys there," Stephen said, aware of Tom Foss's voice coming over the speaker. Nicole turned the speaker phone off and placed the phone back on the table, as Mrs. Bloom remained in the couch, unsure of who the other man was on the phone, she was aware of Declan's voice, but the second was unknown to her.

"Who was that?" She asked after a few minutes, as the two Trager teens went up to change out of their pajamas.

"His name is Tom Foss," Stephen answered. "He has been watching over Kyle for some time now."

"You mean he is like his parole officer, since Kyle was in that juvenile detention center before he came here." The mention of that made Stephen roll his eyes, as Nicole simply shook her head in disagreement to Carol's assessment.

"I think it would be better for Foss to explain," Stephen said as their kids came hurrying down the stairs. The five of them got into one vehicle and headed towards the city's hospital.

* * *

Declan shut his phone soon after talking with the Tragers and Mrs. Bloom. He was still unsure of what they had told Amanda's mother, but he knew that Foss, Kyle, and him would be asked a lot of questions when confronted by her. He turned his attention to Foss, who was behind the wheel of the van, heading towards the hospital. He was going to ask him something, but thought it would be better off to leave the man alone. He turned around to check on Amanda and Kyle who were laying in the back of the van. They were both still out of it. He turned back around and looked out his window, wishing that this day would be over with and that the two people in the back of the van would be alright.

They continued to head down the highway, towards the local hospital. As he finally pulled off the highway, into the residential area, just before the hospital, both of them heard a noise that came from the back of the van. It was Amanda, she was moving. Declan looked over at Foss and pointed to the back. Foss caught a glimpse of the girl struggling to move in the confined space in the back. He pulled off to the side of the road and unbuckled his seatbelt. He climbed into the back of the van where Kyle and Amanda were laying. He put his arms on Amanda's shoulders to keep her settled on the floor of the van.

"Amanda," Foss said. "It's alright, calm down." For some reason, she did calm down, shocking Declan, as well as Foss. Foss allowed Declan to get into the back as he went back to the driver's seat. He suddenly pulled a quick U-turn and headed in a different direction from the hospital.

"Foss, where are you taking us?" Declan asked him from the back of the van.

"Call the Tragers' back," Foss said. "Tell them to meet us at the warehouse." With that, Foss stepped on the gas pedal, speeding up even more. Now that Amanda was awake, he knew that it would cause more of a problem if they went to the hospital.

Declan had finished talking to Stephen Trager and had told them about Foss's change of heart about the hospital, and that Amanda had recently woken up and even allowed her to speak to her mother. Meanwhile, Foss was just now arriving at the warehouse in which he had trained Kyle in. He got out of the van and opened the sliding door. Allowing Declan to help Amanda out of the van and into a chair that sat near a makeshift table. While Foss picked Kyle up and walked over to the table, and laid him on it. Amanda took Kyle's hand and did not leave his side, while Foss and Declan let the two have a moment together before their families showed up.

Amanda was still in shock of what had happened over the course of the past few hours. Unsure if it were real or just a dream. She had been shot three times, yet had no wounds to prove that she had been shot. Though the bruises on her face remained from the two slaps she had received from the man that was in charge of guarding her. As well as a small bump on her head from when she had been knocked to the floor from the man's second slap. She turned her attention to Kyle, her knight, he was lying motionless in front of her. She did not know of the extent that Kyle, Declan and Foss had gone to save her, but she had a gut feeling that they had done everything it took to get her back. According to Declan, it had been Kyle who had healed her wounds, after rushing to the van, falling behind to take care of the last batch of guards. He had been able to extract all the bullets and to heal the wounds before falling into unconscienceness. Amanda moved closer to Kyle, allowing her to get close enough to deliver a kiss to his forehead before sitting back down in her chair. A tear began to leak from her eye as she began to speak to him, hoping that he would be able to hear her.

"Kyle, I hope you can hear me," Amanda said, whispering into Kyle's ear, so that neither of the two behind them would hear her. "Thank you, for what you did tonight. I don't know what I would do without you, Kyle. Please, Kyle, wake up, I need you in my life. I love you more than you could ever know." She rested her head on his chest, allowing tears to stream from her face. She couldn't control herself anymore, the pain of possibly losing Kyle was just too much to handle. She remained with her head on Kyle's chest for some time.

The Tragers' vehicle could be heard just outside the warehouse. Foss went to the big door and opened it to allow the vehicle to enter the warehouse. Declan remained leaning against the van, while Amanda still hadn't moved away from Kyle. Suddenly, Kyle's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Amanda, who was unaware of him awakening. He squeezed her hand lightly, which made her head shoot up from his chest, she smiled from ear to ear as he smiled back at her.

"I know you do Amanda, and I love you too," Kyle stated, letting her know that he could hear her during his unconsciousness. Amanda continued to cry as Kyle pulled her into a deep, comforting hug, assuring her that he would never leave her, or let this happen again.

The Tragers' and Mrs. Bloom got out of the vehicle after being let into the warehouse by Foss. They looked at Foss, and then over to the table where Kyle and Amanda were in a deep hug. They slowly walked towards them, eager to hear about their night and hope that neither of them were injured.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far. And please don't forget to review.


	11. Phase Two

**A/N:** My apologies for not updating sooner. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review it.

Ch. 11: Phase Two

Kyle released his grip on Amanda as she began to calm down. He was getting ready to tell her something but was interrupted by Mrs. Bloom's screech from the other side of the warehouse.

"Amanda!" Mrs. Bloom screamed while running towards the table where Kyle and Amanda lay. Amanda stood from the table, leaving Kyle's side, to greet her mother.

"Mom?" Amanda was both happy and shocked to see her mother run towards her and pull her into a large hug, almost as large as the one she had received from Kyle.

"Are you alright, you aren't hurt, are you?" Mrs. Bloom was talking a mile a minute.

"Mom, calm down, I'm alright," Amanda stated. "Kyle helped me."

"How?" Mrs. Bloom was confused. She wasn't sure of her daughter's injuries, but feared the worst. "Were you injured at all?"

"Yes," Amanda stated, her gaze moved to Kyle as she walked back towards the table and sat next to Kyle, taking his hand in her own. She hesitated before speaking, not sure how to tell her mother of her injuries. "I was shot."

Mrs. Bloom's mouth dropped as she staggered back a few feet. Luckily, Stephen was right behind her as Mrs. Bloom blacked out and fell into Stephen's arms.

"Mom!" Amanda screamed, running to her mother. With some assistance from Foss, Stephen moved Mrs. Bloom over to the table where Kyle was lying earlier. After placing her on the table, Foss walked over to his van and got out a first aid kit and pulled out some smelling salts to help wake up Carol Bloom. Foss held the salts over her nose and she awoke with a shock. She sat up instantly and looked at Amanda, still with the same expression on her face, fear.

"But, if you were shot," her voice trailed off, unable to comprehend what happened. Kyle, who had been speaking with Declan about the time that he was unconscience by the van, started to walk towards the table.

"I believe I can explain that better than anyone here," Kyle stated, walking towards Mrs. Bloom, unsure if he should be telling this to her. But she knew that she would have to understand the dangers that her daughter was going to be put through for being with him. He only hoped that she would allow him to see Amanda again.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Bloom was still sitting at the table. She was in shock about the story that she had just heard from the "juvenile delinquent" that had moved next door to her and her daughter a couple of years ago. She did not know whether to believe his story or not. She stood to her feet and walked over to where Kyle was currently standing. She got about 5 feet away from him when she began to speak for the first time since he had begun to tell her, and Amanda, his life story.

"Show me," it was the only thing Mrs. Bloom could say.

Kyle smiled lightly as he closed his eyes and focused on the lights in the warehouse. The lights suddenly began to flicker, Amanda smiled inwardly, remembering their last dance at the prom, and how Kyle had done this and had music playing when there was no one at the DJ booth. Kyle's eyes were still shut as the lights began to flicker in patterns, and change color. Suddenly, the stereo system in all the vehicles turned on and started playing different radio stations. Kyle's eyes opened, and the lights stopped flickering and the stereos shut off.

"Wow," Mrs. Bloom stood in shock. "Did you really do that?"

"Yeah," Kyle stated, glancing into her eyes, he could tell that he finally believed her. He smiled slightly at her, and she, to Amanda's surprise, returned the smile. She pulled him into a hug, that shocked everyone in the warehouse, including Kyle. He gratefully returned the hug, happy to finally have Amanda's mom's approval of him. After they pulled apart, the two of them looked at Amanda, who was crying, happy to finally see her mother's approval of Kyle. She got up and ran over to her mother and hugged her again. She then rushed to Kyle and kissed him with such passion that Kyle nearly fell to the ground. Everyone seemed to enjoy this moment, except for Foss, who was still in the van, cleaning the small mess that had been made from rescuing Amanda.

Amanda and Kyle finally released their passionate kiss and looked at everyone, unsure of what would happen next. The Trager's and Declan walked over to them and sat at the table, Mrs. Bloom, Amanda, and Kyle joined them. Foss also joined, ready for any questions the Trager's or Mrs. Bloom may have about what happened.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what happened," Kyle started, standing from his spot at the table. "And how we came to be here in this warehouse." They all looked up at him as he began to walk around the table, finally stopping behind Amanda, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Amanda and I walked out of the gym after prom was over," Kyle started. "But she had forgotten her things in the gym, so I went in to get them for her, but when I returned, she was gone." He could hear Amanda sniffle slightly as tears began to roll down her cheek as she remembered the horror of having the security guard come up to her from behind and place a cloth over her mouth, knocking her out.

"I felt a rage build inside of me as I began to argue with myself, the guilt growing inside me," he continued. "I couldn't control the hatred that was building inside me, and because of that, the lights and windows around me exploded."

After a good long 20 minutes, Kyle had described to the Tragers' and Mrs. Bloom how Foss, Declan, and himself had infiltrated the Latnok headquarters and about walking through the complex and taking out guards. He included every small detail as he recalled the events with help of his holographic memory. Everyone had tears in their eyes, except for Foss and Declan, who had lived the events that were being told.

Amanda was holding onto Kyle's hands that were placed on her shoulders as he continued to tell the horrific story of the events of the night. She was crying, but not loudly, just silently to herself, allowing tears to flow down her face. She couldn't believe the depths that the three of them took to rescue her. Also, to hear that Kyle had attempted to kill the guards and had nearly beaten the guard, that was in charge of guarding her. to death. Then learning that he had risked his life to save not only her, but Foss and Declan, by staying back in the complex and taking out the last few guards so that they would not be chased after. But the last bit he talked about made Amanda cry out loudly, as she heard how Kyle had healed her wounds and how he nearly died because of doing so. She grabbed his hands and squeezed tightly as he finished the story.

The four members of the Trager family seemed to be in a state of shock, as was Mrs. Bloom, after hearing the story from Kyle. All five of them were crying, though it was Nicole who was the first to get up and walk over towards Kyle and hug him assuredly. She was always the one who understood what Kyle was going through. Though it was difficult to imagine Kyle hurting anyone, but could see why he did so. He did so to protect the person that he had fallen in love with since he had moved in with her and her family. She pulled out of the hug to allow Lori give her brother a hug, followed by Josh and Stephen. After Stephen returned to his seat, everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, allowing the story to sink in to their minds, and allow for questions to surface.

"Will they come back for you?" It was the first question that popped out of Nicole's mouth. The thought of what might happen the next time sent chills down her spine.

"I'm not sure, but I will be ready for them if they do," Kyle stated to Nicole, hoping that it would console her worries.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Stephen asked Kyle.

"I don't know," Kyle started, but as he looked at all of them, he could tell that they were finally ready to take on the dangers that they would accompany them as long as he was around. "Just be ready for anything," it was the only advice he could give them. "And I'm sure Foss could give you guys some training, if he doesn't mind." Everyone's gaze turned to Foss, making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure," Foss said, afraid to say no to them.

"Hey Kyle," Josh said, getting his attention.

"What is it Josh?" Kyle said back, unsure of what he wanted.

"Would it be alright if I told Andy about you?" He asked him. Josh had been wanting to tell her all about Kyle after learning about his past and nearly blew the secret at the MadaCorp picnic.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Kyle said. "I'm surprised you were able to keep it a secret for so long."

"It has been pretty tough, she can read when I lie to her," Josh stated, suddenly a smile came across his face.

"I don't think so, Josh," Kyle said, able to read Josh's mind.

"You never know," Josh said, still smiling. Everyone seemed to catch on to what Josh was thinking as Lori slapped him in the arm, while the others just smiled.

"Yeah right," Lori said, as Josh rubbed his arm from where Lori had hit him. "Maybe you are just a bad liar." That caused everyone to start laughing as Josh's face turned red.

As they all started to discuss among themselves about the events of the night, Kyle had excused himself, and walked out of the warehouse to get some "fresh air". He just needed to be alone for a little while, to discuss with himself about the events that had happened. He had walked to the other side of the warehouse, and sat on the ground, hugging his knees. His thoughts began to go through the happenings of the night, including the ones that had just happened, telling not only Amanda, but Mrs. Bloom about his life and how horrific it had been. He had nearly lost his biological father, who had been shot, but somehow lived. He nearly lost Jessi, who he described as his sister, not just once, but twice. The second time, she had actually died, but he had brought her back from the dead. Then, nearly losing Amanda, it was hard to believe that a 17 year old boy had been through so much in such little time.

His thoughts entered the Latnok headquarters as he went through the events that had occurred there just a few hours ago. His thoughts came to a stop, he was standing in front of a door. It was the only door along that particular hallway. He looked at it as if something or someone was behind it. His anger increased as he went to turn the handle, but was pulled away by Foss's screaming at him. He couldn't help but think that there was something important behind that door, he just had to find out what it was, but could he afford to go back there. He would be risking his life on a hunch, but his hunches were always right.

* * *

A table sat in the middle of the room, 11 people sat around the table, one seat empty. There were 12 lights on the table, each one of them highlighting a chair, and a person, except for the one with the empty chair. All eleven of them had their attention focused on a television screen that hung above them. They were intently watching 781227, better known to the people who knew him as Kyle, take out the last set of guards that had threatened to cut off his attempts to rescuing his girlfriend.

After the footage had ended, the head of the eleven members turned the television off and looked around the table. She then glanced at the one person who was not sitting in the room, she turned to face him, and stood up slowly.

"It seems that you were right about 781227," she stated to the man, who was still standing in the dark. "It looks that he is getting the proper training from Tom Foss." The other ten members nodded their heads in agreement with their leader.

"I told you," the man stated from the darkness. "He has grown at a faster rate then 781228 ever could have."

"Yes, it seems that you were correct," the women said. "He is growing at a faster rate then the other subject."

"Shall we proceed to the second phase then," the man asked, still not revealing his identity.

"Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea," she said, agreeing with him. "Just don't screw it up."

"Don't worry about it, I won't fail," the man walked into the light of the empty chair, it was Taylor.

* * *

Kyle still sat with his knees against his chest, his mind continued to race, trying to figure out what was behind that door. His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another person. He looked up and saw that it was Amanda, she had changed out of her dress and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She moved towards Kyle and sat next to him.

"Amanda," Kyle said after a few minutes of silence. She turned to face him. "I need to talk to you."


	12. Running Away

**A/N:** Sorry for the extended wait on the chapter, mix of life and writer's block will do that. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this story and thanks even more to those who have reviewed so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Ch. 12: Running Away

Kyle looked at Amanda, her face had still been bruised from the slaps that she had gotten from the guy that had been guarding her in the facility. He looked at her like they were not even there. Though he didn't want any part of Latnok to come back and haunt her, or the rest of the family. He took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes for a moment. He closed his eyes and began to focus and moved the blood platelets to the areas where there was bruising on her face. Within a matter of a minute or so, Amanda's face was completely healed and there were no signs of any injury left from their confrontation with Latnok. Kyle's nose began to bleed again, he began to get dizzy yet again, but he fought off the darkness.

Amanda looked at Kyle in fear, he had started to get a nose bleed, and from what she had just heard, that was not a good thing for him. She lowered his hands from her face and stared back at him as he wiped the blood away from his nose. They stared at one another for some time, before Kyle finally spoke.

"Amanda, I'm sorry," Kyle said after a while. It was all he could say to her, unsure of how to describe his feelings about what had happened to him after her being kidnapped.

"Kyle, there is nothing you could have done," Amanda said, pleading that Kyle would not do anything against his own will.

"Yes, there was something I could have done," Kyle said, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. "I should have never left you alone in the parking lot."

"You couldn't have known that they would try anything like they did."

"Foss and Adam told me that they were watching me, I just didn't want to believe that they were."

"Kyle, it's alright," Amanda tried to reassure him. "I'm safe now, because of you."

"Yeah, but you would always be safe if it wasn't for me," Kyle's eyes watered even more, he was trying to remain strong for Amanda, but did not know if he could hold on much longer.

Amanda was speechless. She had no response to what Kyle had just said. Part of her mind agreed with him. She would have always been safe from Latnok or anyone else who attempted to harm Kyle or his loved ones.

"I wish I would have never," Kyle stopped, he couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. He just gave Amanda the blank stare. He suddenly stood up, he could not contain his emotions anymore as tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he stated very softly, barely audible to Amanda.

He started to walk away from the warehouse, Amanda got to her feet to make sure he was alright. She was about to call out his name when suddenly, he took off running, faster than ever before, even faster then in the woods a few hours ago. He had to dispose of the last threat that harmed his family, and Amanda, and pledged to himself not to return until that threat had been neutralized.

Amanda stood in shock of the events that had just occurred. Was Kyle really about to say what she was thinking? That he wished that he never had met her? Amanda walked backwards, hitting the wall of the warehouse, then sat down on the ground, her knees buried in her chest. She was weeping openly, she did not want to even dream up what might happen to Kyle when he was alone. After a few minutes, Amanda stood to her feet, wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked into the entrance of the warehouse where the Tragers and her mother stood.

"Where's Kyle?" Nicole asked as she noticed Amanda walking back into the warehouse.

"He," she started crying again. "He ran away, because of me!" she stated loudly to everyone, sobbing louder than she had earlier. Amanda felt dizzy, feeling faint once again. She tried to fight it off by walking towards the Tragers, who were in shock of the news of Kyle running off. Suddenly, her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground. Luckily, Josh was close enough to her to dive forward and catch her before her head hit the concrete flooring. With some help from Stephen, Josh moved Amanda over to the table where she previously sat with Kyle.

* * *

Kyle continued running. He could not stop himself, he was angry at himself for what he had done to Amanda, the harm that he had caused her. His precious Amanda had nearly lost her life because of him, and it was all his fault. If only he would not have left her alone in the parking lot with no one around but that security guard that ended up being Taylor's henchman.

The thought of Brian Taylor made Kyle's blood run cold. His anger grew even more with every thought of the man that was behind Amanda's kidnapping. But if Kyle would have been able to keep her safe, like he had promised himself he would do. He did not know if he would be able to allow anyone else into his life, as he did Amanda, ever again.

He knew what he had to do, finish Latnok, as Foss had eliminated Zzyzx. He had to get back to that door, and meet face to face with the people who were responsible for his pain, for Amanda's pain. He ran even faster, unaware of how fast he was going, he slowed down so he would not draw any attention from people. He finally reached the forest where the facility was located. He stopped and took a deep breath.

_I cannot return to Amanda until I get rid of the people who are responsible for her pain, her anguish. It is not my fault, she was right, I could not have expected Taylor to do anything so low. I'll have to make sure to take care of Taylor as well, so that we can all be safe for once. _

* * *

Taylor was walking to his vehicle that was parked in the facilities parking lot. As he walked, he noticed three bullets laying a few spots from his vehicle. He bent down and picked them up. He smiled as he was aware that the girl had been shot three times, and that the three bullets were out of her body. The boy was more talented then Latnok could ever know. He placed the bullets in his pocket and pulled his keys out of his other pocket. He unlocked his door and stepped in. As he was turning the car over, he noticed a teenage boy running down the road, he was turning into the parking lot. Taylor put it in reverse and stepped on the gas, sending his car flying backwards. He stopped it, and put it into neutral, he was facing the male figure that had stopped with the sudden movement of his vehicle. He flipped on his lights to see Kyle staring at him intently. He put the car in drive and punched the gas pedal all the way to the flooring. His tires spun for a second before the vehicle shot down the parking lot.

* * *

Kyle was staring intensely at the car that had just reversed and was now sitting neutral in the parking lot of the Latnok facility. Kyle almost immediately was able to figure that it was Taylor behind the wheel of the car, which was a Mustang. It had been the one that Foss had placed a GPS unit on earlier in the night. Kyle was pulled from his memories to hear the car shift into drive and come screaming down the parking lot. With little thought, Kyle jumped, landing on the roof of Taylor's Mustang.

Taylor removed his gun from the side holster in his jacket, and aimed it at the roof. Before he could get a shot off, Kyle's feet came through the rear passenger window, as Kyle made his way into the vehicle. Taylor then pointed his gun to the backseat and aimed it at Kyle and fired quickly. All three shots missed as Kyle dodged all three and they went into the seat, one going through the seat and hitting the rear passenger tire.

The tire blew sending the Mustang into a sharp swerve. It careened into oncoming traffic and clipped another vehicle. This sent the Mustang flipping multiple times, hitting numerous other cars. After the Mustang had done four complete rolls, it rested in a ditch on its roof.

Both men got out of the vehicle, surprisingly surviving the horrific wreck. Kyle had a gash above his eye that was bleeding badly, as well as numerous cuts from the broken glass. Taylor crawled out of the driver's seat. He was in worse shape then Kyle was, he had a couple of cuts on his face that were bleeding badly, a broken wrist, and a broken ankle. Taylor attempted to stand but could not due to his broken ankle. He still held the gun and pointed it at Kyle once more getting two more shots off. The first missed Kyle by a few centimeters, but the second one hit Kyle in the arm, sending him to the ground.

Kyle writhed in pain from the new wound he had received from Taylor's gun. He got to his feet and walked over to Taylor, the man that had caused not only him, but his whole family, as well as Amanda, a great deal of pain. He stood over him and took the gun out of Taylor's hand. Kyle aimed it at Taylor's head, unsure of what to do. Whether to finish him off, or to let him live. In any other situation, this would be an easy decision. But the fact that Taylor was involved was a different story.

"Why did you kidnap Amanda?!" Kyle screamed at him, pointing the gun at his face, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"I was trying to get back in with Latnok," Taylor said. "You were my last chance."

"You were trying to get back into Latnok by kidnapping my girlfriend!" Kyle's tone didn't change, neither did the position of the gun.

"It was the easiest way to get you to go to Latnok without being forced to go," Taylor stated, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"And," Kyle wanted more out of Taylor. Taylor began to laugh manically as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch.

"Phase Two," Taylor said looking at the watch.

"What's Phase Two?" Kyle asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know what Phase Two was.

"Let's just say, that it's worse then me kidnapping your girlfriend," Taylor said, still looking at his watch.

"What is it?!" Kyle said, pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"Let's just say that they have been watching that warehouse that you and Tom have for quite a while," Taylor said, a grin came across his face.

"How?"

"One of us followed you one day, then wired the warehouse when Tom left for a few weeks," Taylor said, the grin remained on his face. "And there are about 10 guards in the adjacent warehouse, just waiting for their signal to infiltrate."

Kyle was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He had to find some way to get back to the warehouse before the guards took everyone he loved. But how?

"When are they scheduled to infiltrate?" Kyle asked, wondering if he would have enough time to make it back.

"In about 20 minutes," Taylor said, finally putting his watch in his pocket. "Then everyone you've ever loved will be dead because of you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kyle said, throwing the gun deep into the woods where it would not be found. He kicked Taylor in the head, knocking him out instantly. He looked at his arm, which was still bleeding from the gunshot, though the bullet had gone completely through. He focused and healed the wound, not worrying about the cuts on his face, as they were already starting to heal. He ran back to the parking lot that was only a few yards away and found only one other car sitting in the parking lot.

Kyle reached the parking lot to find a Ford GT sitting in the parking lot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, and with little effort, the door opened. He stepped in and began to hotwire the vehicle. Within a few seconds he had the car started and had driven out of the parking lot and headed to the warehouse.

He glanced at his watch, he only had 13 minutes and 23 seconds before the guards would attack the warehouse. He stuck to the speed limit, trying not to create any attention by the local cops. 9 minutes and 2 seconds, Kyle was about 5 miles away from the warehouse, he was sitting at a stop light, time ticking by, 8:50. There was less then 5 minutes left as Kyle was less then two miles away from the warehouse. One minute and 30 seconds, he pulled up next to the warehouse, parking the vehicle next to the front doors of the warehouse.

45 seconds, Kyle sprinted into the warehouse, surprising everyone. They all stared at him in disbelief, Amanda started walking towards him, but it was him who was running towards them. He ran past everyone and got to the van, he got out the weapons that the three of them had used earlier in the night.

"Kyle, what's going on?!" Foss screamed as he took a gun from Kyle.

"There are guards in the adjacent warehouse, they are going to attack us in 20 seconds!" Kyle said, motioning for everyone to get behind the three vehicles that were in the warehouse.

15 seconds, everyone was in position, Declan, Foss, and Stephen were behind Declan's SUV. Kyle, Amanda, and Josh were behind the van, and Mrs. Bloom, Lori, and Nicole were behind the Trager SUV. Amanda held onto Kyle's hand tightly as Kyle looked at his watch, 7 seconds.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

The door suddenly exploded off its hinges and flew into the warehouse. Phase Two was about to begin.


	13. Fire Fight

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please do not forget to review. And thank you for reading.

Ch 13: Fire Fight

Kyle and the rest of the group had hidden behind the vehicles that were located in the warehouse when the vicious Latnok group's Phase Two kicked in. There was a loud explosion as the entrance doors to the warehouse were blown in and a number of armed men entered the warehouse and started to fire at the vehicles, that acted as barricades, shielding everyone from the Latnok guards.

Kyle climbed into the van and pulled out more weapons that Foss had placed in the back part of the vehicle. He grabbed a numerous supply of weapons out of a case from the van, and threw them to Josh, Stephen, and anyone willing to open fire on the guards. Kyle, himself, took hold of a shotgun and crawled under the van and opened fire on a group of guards who were firing on the van. He took out two of the guards before having to retreat from under the van.

Lori, Nicole, Amanda, and Carol were all hiding behind the SUV, with Josh with the only gun for that group. Stephen and Foss hid behind the Trager's vehicle, while Kyle and Declan hid behind Foss's van. Each of the men all holding weapons, while the women did not want anything to do with this. Josh had done what Kyle had done and gone under the SUV and took out a couple guards as well, using what he had learned from playing shooting video games, especially G-Force.

All was going well until Kyle used his great hearing to overhear one of the guards pull out a grenade and pull out the pin and throw it over towards the vehicles. It landed near the girls, causing them to freak and run towards the other vehicles. Kyle and Foss noticed where the grenade had landed and it was Foss who ran to towards the grenade to get rid of it before it took them out. He reached the grenade, picked it up, and threw it with all his might towards the other side of the warehouse. Unfortunately, the grenade exploded a few seconds after Foss had thrown it, which caused Foss to be thrown backward, hitting the SUV and falling to the ground.

Kyle watched as Foss picked up the grenade and throw it, but it exploded to soon, and sent him flying back into the SUV. Kyle ran to Foss to check on him, but he was still out of it. The blast had caused a bad ringing in Foss's ears and had caused numerous cuts on his face and arms. After a few minutes, the ringing in his ears diminished and he got to his feet.

"We need to take the rest of these guards out now!" Foss yelled over the gunfire coming from the guards. "I have a couple flash-bang grenades in the van, use them to confuse the guards, then we'll take them out."

"Alright, tell everyone to stay down and cover their ears and close their eyes!" Kyle yelled, running to the van and getting the grenades out of the van.

Kyle grabbed the flash-bangs from the van and pulled the pins out of both of them, and threw them over the van and into the crowd of guards. Within a few seconds, the grenades went off, sending a flash of light through the warehouse, and shattered the rest of the windows that were left. Kyle, Foss, and Declan took the opportunity to run in front of the vehicles and take out a number of guards. Stephen and Josh stayed behind for cover fire.

After a few minutes, they had taken out about half of the guards and no one had been injured, except for Foss who had a few cuts and bruises from the grenade blast a few minutes ago. They were running out of ammo quickly and that would be a problem, seeing that the guards still had an abundant supply of ammo left. Josh and Stephen were already out, and the other three were down to a few rounds a piece. The guards were still firing at them and the vehicles had taken heavy damage due to the amount of bullets they had taken. Kyle and Foss were still attempting to conserve ammo while Declan finally ran out of ammo.

Foss climbed into the van and searched for any other weapons that could be used, but did not find any useful things to be used against the highly trained guards from Latnok. There was nothing left for them to use, they were out of ammo and were helpless to the oncoming fire. Suddenly, another grenade traveled over the van and landed near Kyle and Foss. This time, Kyle grabbed the grenade and hurled it back at the guards. The grenade traveled over the van and was on the ground near a few guards and exploded, sending the four guards standing around the area about 20 feet from where they were standing at the time. There were about nine guards left according to Kyle, who could tell by listening to the heartbeats.

Kyle looked at everyone, time seemingly standing still, most of them were hiding, while the others were trying to avoid the numerous bullets that headed in their direction. He again crawled under the van and got a good look at the guards and their shooting patterns. He noticed that each of them were still firing at the van, and were moving closer to the vehicles, squeezing the gap between the two groups to almost nothing. Kyle searched the van, as Foss did earlier, and found a couple knives that he thought would be helpful, though Foss had figured they were worthless at the time.

Bullets were still flying in the warehouse, bouncing off of the metal of the siding and off the vehicles. Suddenly, a bullet struck Foss in the arm, causing him to fall to the ground. Declan and Stephen ran to his aid, while Kyle was focusing on throwing the knives at the guards, he took out two guards with the knives, leaving seven guards left. The bullets soon stopped firing, it seemed that they had run out of ammo as well. Kyle, Stephen, Josh, Declan, and Foss walked in front of the vehicles to face off with the guards in hand-to-hand combat. They were out numbered 5 to 7 with a bigger disadvantage due to the lack of hand-to-hand fighting skills that Josh and Stephen had.

The guards seemed to gang up on Kyle, knowing that he was the strongest of the five men there. They put a total of four guards to face him, while the other three faced off with Foss and Declan, Stephen and Josh were standing in the back just in case they needed help. The guards surrounded Kyle, and then attacked him at the same time. Kyle jumped into the air causing the guards to nearly run into each other. Kyle landed on the ground and faced off with the guards. Again they attacked, though Kyle was able to block all of their attacks with ease. One of the guards came out of no where and struck Kyle in the back with a metal pipe, knocking him to the ground. The guards picked Kyle up and held him as the guard with the pipe took another shot, this time in the chest, Kyle falling to the ground once again because of the pain.

Foss and Declan were also having problems with the other group of guards. They had targeted Declan's bad leg and had kicked him in the knee, which had put him out of commission for a while. Foss was fighting with a gunshot wound, which did not help because he was losing blood and was not able to focus on fighting. Even with his years of experience, he did not expect these guards to be well trained in combat skills. Josh and Stephen attempted to help them, but it did not help, as both of them were no match for the guards. They were taken out quite easily by one of the guards who had thrown them against the vehicles.

The women, who were still behind the vehicles, were watching on in horror as they saw the guards beating up members of their family. They could not stand to see this happen, but knew there was nothing they could do. Kyle was bleeding from the mouth, showing signs of internal bleeding, from the attack of the metal pipe. He had gotten to his feet, an anger seemed to unleash from him. Suddenly, the guards around him flew in different directions, a loud and deafening blast coming from Kyle. He fell to the ground again, from the amount of energy he had just exerted expectantly. Amanda ran from behind the vehicles and ran to Kyle, ignoring her mother who was screaming at her.

"Kyle," Amanda said quietly, hoping Kyle would hear her. "Get up, we need you." Kyle did not move a muscle, he continued to lay there, seemingly knocked out. Tears started to fall from Amanda's eyes from seeing Kyle like this, he was still bleeding from the mouth. Suddenly, a guard came up behind Amanda and picked her up off the ground and flung her to the ground. He walked over to her, and kicked her in the stomach, showing no disregard for anyone's well-being. Almost immediately, Kyle nipped up and walked over to the guard who was standing over Amanda. He turned him around and threw a vicious right uppercut, the guard staggered back a few feet. Kyle ran full speed at the guard and speared him to the ground, the guard hitting his head on the concrete floor, knocking him out cold.

Kyle picked Amanda up and walked her back to where the other women were. He laid her back near her mother and headed back to try and take out the rest of the guards. There were still five guards on there feet and only Kyle and Josh were still standing. Kyle nodded at Josh as they both started to run towards the group of guards, Kyle got ahead of Josh, but before reaching the guards dropped down to his hands and knees. Josh ran towards where Kyle was kneeling, and jumped off his back flying into the group of guards, knocking them all down. Though it took a lot out of Josh because he did not move after landing on the ground. He had hit his knee and shoulder on the ground and was reaching for his shoulder, supposedly hurting his arm, possibly dislocating it. Kyle ran over to his aid and asked if he was alright, Josh shook his head, implying that he had injured his shoulder. He helped him to his feet and walked him over to Nicole so that she could help him with his injury.

Kyle walked back towards the guards, four remained, but he did not know how much longer he could fight. He was still bleeding from the pipe attack earlier and was feeling the effects from using his powers as much as he had over the course of the night. He faced off with the guards once again. They looked tired as well, their faces had cuts and bruises on them. Neither Kyle nor the guards made an attempt to move, each of them attempting to regain some energy. Kyle looked at each of the four guards as he started to move towards them, the final battle was imminent.

Suddenly, another guard, who was located behind Kyle got to his feet. He grabbed the pipe that one of the guards had been using earlier and walked up quietly behind Kyle. He pulled the pipe back and attempted to strike Kyle with it, but the pipe was grabbed from someone behind him. He turned around, the person behind him had taken the pipe from him. Just as the guard turned around, he was struck in the side of the face with it, causing the man to go limp and fall to the ground. Kyle heard the pipe hit the guard and turned around to see what had happened. His mouth fell open as he turned around and saw the person who had disposed of the guard.


	14. The Return of a Friend

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please don't forget to review.

Ch. 14: The Return of a Friend

Kyle turned to face the person who had just saved his skin. He was shocked to see who it was in front of him now, as she finished the guard off by throwing him into the wall of the warehouse. After disposing of the guard, the girl turned to face Kyle, a smile showing on both of their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked her, forgetting about the guards behind him.

"Adam called Sarah and she turned around almost immediately," Jessi said, a little out of breath. "We can talk later, watch out!"

Kyle turned around just in time to block a punch from one of the guards. Kyle pulled off an amazing roundhouse kick that knocked the guard to the ground. While Jessi faced off with another guard, she went for a punch, but the guard dodge it. The guard countered with a kick that hit Jessi in the leg, knocking her down to one leg. From there, Jessi blocked multiple kicks and punches before she got back to her feet. Once she did, she kicked the guard in the face, sending him to the floor.

Kyle was having problems with one of the last two guards, due to his internal bleeding and was still coughing up blood every so often. Kyle began to get dizzy and did not see the numerous punches and kicks coming his way as every shot nailed him in the chest or in the face. He quickly fell to the floor, coughing up even more blood. Jessi, who had just taken out a guard ran over to his aid. She was able to take both of them out rather quickly. Though as she got rid of the final two, the two others that were facing off with Kyle were getting back to their feet. Kyle attempted to get to his feet with some help from Jessi. As he did, he could not keep his balance and fell to the ground once again. Jessi turned to face the guards and ran towards them. The guards took a defensive martial arts stance, but was not prepared for what the girl was about to do, they were not aware that the girl had the same abilities as the boy had. She jumped and took out both guards with a very tricky martial arts move that took out both guards instantly.

After disposing of the final two guards, she looked around, numerous guards lay either knocked unconscious or laid dead from the fire fight earlier. She helped Kyle to his feet and walked him back to the other side of the cars that were littered with bullet holes. As they walked around, she saw the rest of the Tragers, Amanda and her mother, Declan, and Tom Foss. Most of the guys had cuts and bruises from the fight and Foss was still bleeding from the gunshot wound that he got earlier. She allowed Kyle to sit down on the floor before turning to leave.

"Jessi," Kyle said in a near whisper. Jessi walked back towards Kyle and kneeled down to where she could hear Kyle talking.

"What is it Kyle?" Jessi asked, a worried look starting to show on her face.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming back," Kyle said softly, as if he was taking his final breaths. "I couldn't have finished the rest of the guards without you."

Jessi stood to her feet, and was about to walk out the door, when she heard multiple screams coming from behind the vehicles. She ran back towards the group to see everyone surrounding Kyle. Her face turned pale as she saw Kyle's lifeless body being clung onto by Amanda.

"What happened to him?" Jessi questioned, as she fell to her knees and looked at the rest of the group, all of them with tears in their eyes.

"He has some internal bleeding, apparently for a while," Foss said, the only one who was standing over his lifeless body. "Apparently his heart stopped due to the loss of blood."

Jessi walked over to Kyle, she felt that this was somewhat familiar to her. And she was right, just that the roles had changed, Kyle was the one who's heart had stopped and she had to save him. She doubted herself slightly, not knowing if she would be able to restart his heart, as well as, heal his injuries. She took a hold of his hand, while Amanda held on to the other, refusing to let go of Kyle for good. Jessi placed her hand on Kyle's chest and focused all of her energy on restarting his heart.

The lights in the warehouse started to flicker on and off quickly, the alarms from the vehicles started to go off around them. And the panes of glass that were still hung, broke due to the amount of energy Jessi was building up. After a few seconds or so, Kyle suddenly shot to off the ground, jumping to his feet, while Jessi stayed on the ground, a little shaken up from using so much energy in a short time. She looked up at Kyle to see him only fall back down again, he was still out of energy from the long night he had had.

Amanda looked at Jessi, she gave her a slight smile, showing gratitude for what Jessi had done for Kyle. Amanda got to her feet and reached a hand out so that Jessi could get to her feet. Jessi took her hand, reluctantly at first, and stood on her feet. As they walked over to Kyle both of them gave each other a look, both inside saying sorry to each other. Kyle turned to face Amanda and Jessi, who both were walking towards him.

"So, what happened at Latnok?" Jessi asked, wondering how Kyle had gotten in and made his way out alive.

"It's a long story," Kyle said, as he started to explain the events that happened over the past few hours. Going into very great detail about every encounter with a group of guards while in Latnok. Even explaining how many times he had used his abilities throughout the mission. Jessi listened in shock as she heard about all the horrific things that had happened in the facility. She could not believe that Kyle did the things that he did in their. Nearly beating a guard to death with his bare hands, to actually shooting and killing some guards near the end of the mission. She herself had only killed one person in her lifetime, and that was before she knew anything about the world. Kyle was not as innocent as she would have presumed. And now she knew, along with Kyle, that there was only one thing left to do.

"You know what we have to do," Jessi said immediately after Kyle had finished filling her in about the previous events leading up to her arrival.

"Yes, are you sure you want to come?" Kyle asked her, Amanda still oblivious of what they were talking about.

"What are you guys going to do?" Amanda asked, Kyle looked at her, not knowing how to put into words what he was about to say.

"We are going to get rid of Latnok for good," it was Jessi who said it, as Amanda looked from Jessi to Kyle, her face pleading that he not go.

"Amanda, I have to go, it's the only way that you and everyone else will be safe," Kyle said, pulling her into a reassuring hug. She looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement, though she did not want him to go, she knew what had to be done.

"Just promise me you will not die again," Amanda said slightly smiling at him. He had died three times in such a short period of time, she could not imagine him dying again, because he may not come back the next time.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Jessi said, she was already near the door. And before anyone could notice, Jessi and Kyle were out the door. The only sign that they were gone was that they heard an engine fire and take off suddenly.

"Where are they going?" Nicole asked.

"Knowing those two," Foss said. "They are probably going to finish what they have already started, they are going to take down Latnok, once and for all."

* * *

Kyle sped down the highway, in the car that he had stolen back at the Latnok parking lot. He had not told Jessi about the standoff he had with Taylor and decided to mention it to her while they had some alone time.

"Jessi?" Kyle asked, Jessi turned to face him. "I ran into Taylor earlier, when I ran away from the warehouse."

"What?!" Jessi screamed.

"He was in the parking lot when I got back there," Kyle started to explain. "He was just leaving the parking lot and was in his car when I arrived. He attempted to run me over but I jumped onto the roof." Kyle continued to explain, as the car he was currently driving sped through the city, the sun starting to rise, proving that it was around 5:30am. "I got into the vehicle and he started to shoot at me, I dodged them, but one of them struck a tire, sending us into oncoming traffic. The car clipped another one and sent Taylor's car rolling, a total of four times to be exact. And it stopped in the ditch off to the side of the road."

"How did you survive, and what happened to Taylor?" Jessi asked, wondering if Taylor finally met his demise.

"We both survived, I got a bad cut above my head," Kyle explained, pointing to the area where the gash still lay, but was not currently bleeding. "Taylor had a few cuts, as well as a broken wrist and ankle. He still had a few rounds left in his gun and shot at me, one missed, but the second grazed my arm. He told me why he kidnapped Amanda, how he was trying to get back into Latnok. And he told me about what they called Phase Two."

"But what happened to Taylor, did you shoot him or just leave him there?" Jessi was still looking for the answer to that question.

"I left him alive. Though I did make sure to give him a nice concussion to go with his broken ankle and wrist," Kyle said, both of them smiling at the thought of Taylor's pain.

Kyle continued to drive down the highway, trying to locate the position of the parking lot once again. After another 10 minutes of driving, he saw a tow truck attempting to pull a vehicle out of a ditch, as well as an ambulance that was occupied and taking off in the position of a hospital. Kyle and Jessi both knew who was in that ambulance and shuddered to think that he would return once his injuries had healed. Kyle suddenly turned to the left, pulling into the parking lot and placed the vehicle in the same spot that he had found it in.

They got out of the vehicle and walked down the path that led down to the entrance to the facility. As they reached the area where he had entered the previous time, he looked at Jessi as he pulled the ring out of his pocket once again and found the carving of the Latnok symbol where he placed the ring and twisted it. The door opened once again and he walked through, entering the building for the second time in less then a few hours. Though this time was different, he was not here to rescue someone, he was trying to get rid of the threat that haunted him and the ones he loved.


	15. Revenge

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update, been busy lately and haven't had time to write any. So here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, and the next update should be up sometime next week. And please do not forget to review.

Ch. 15: Revenge

Kyle walked steadily into the building, Jessi following behind him. He stopped in the middle of the entrance hallway and looked around. The guards that were left laying on the ground a few hours ago had been moved and the floors were as clean as they were when he entered the facility the previous time. He focused and started to search for any heartbeats that would allow him to know if there were any security guards in the halls.

"I've got five different heartbeats coming from the hallways," Jessi said, while scoping the hallway and searching to see if any of them were close.

"Yeah, same here," Kyle stated. "I think they are in one general location."

"It seems that way," Jessi said, facing Kyle. "But why would they all be guarding one door."

"That must be where the council is," Kyle said, remembering the door in which he had stopped at while rescuing Amanda. "I think I know where the door is."

With that statement, Kyle started walking down the hallway to the left of the entrance, attempting to retrace his steps and find the door to the Latnok Council. Kyle's movement was somewhat erratic due to the amount of energy he had used and the amount of damage that he had taken over the past few hours. Though he had managed to heal all of his wounds, he still was in pain.

"Jessi," Kyle said softly, almost whispering. "Thank you for helping out at the warehouse, and for saving me."

"Well, I did owe you for bringing me back a few days ago," Jessi said, the memory still looming inside both of their memories. "And I knew that I would not be able to get rid of Latnok without you. Just think of it as a thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"I have to look out for my sister," Kyle said as he had stopped walking and faced Jessi. "There is not a thing that I would not do for you, Jessi."

"Yeah, same here." Jessi said and continued to walk down the seemingly endless, and empty halls of Latnok.

For the next few minutes, the two of them stayed quiet, unsure if the Council had cameras in the halls. They walked slowly, trying not to make any sounds in the empty hallway. Both of them knew that one loud noise could spell more trouble then they were hoping for. Kyle was still leading the way, as he knew the mapping of the hallways, and allowed Jessi to focus on heartbeats to allow them to know if any guards were near their area. Sure enough, Jessi spotted two heartbeats as soon as they hit a crossroads with another hallway. Jessi tapped Kyle on the shoulder, causing Kyle to turn around. She raised two fingers in the air and pointed down the opposite hallway. Kyle turned back around and checked around the corner, and there stood two guards. Kyle looked horrified as he turned around and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. Jessi took a peak around the corner to see what had scared Kyle. When she did, her face turned pale, and her knees grew weak. She stumbled back, nearly tripping over Kyle's feet, but was able to avoid them.

The two guards were heavily armored, with full body armor, the only parts of their body that was not protected was their necks, as well as their heads. As for weapons, one guard was holding onto a shotgun, while the other had a pistol, both also had a sword that was strapped to their backs. Kyle and Jessi had not planned to face such a heavy attack from the guards, but knew they had to get passed them. After a while, Kyle looked at Jessi, though she was still looking straight at the wall.

"Jessi," Kyle started to say.

"I know Kyle," Jessi said, as she read his mind. "I'm not worried about the guns, I'm more worried about the swords."

"Yeah, I have not thought of a way to stop those yet," Kyle said.

They continued their thoughts on how to disarm the guards of their swords. Kyle attempted to project an image of the hallway layout to see if there was a way around the guards or if they would be forced to go straight through. He got a sudden idea, he turned towards Jessi who was still searching for an idea. He began to stand to his feet, this caused Jessi's concentration to break as she looked up at Kyle.

"Did you get an idea?" Jessi asked Kyle, who was pacing slowly.

"Yes, I did," Kyle said, "I'm going to go around to the hallway that is parallel to this one but is on the opposite sides of the guards, I will draw the guards attention and block their shots, while you sneak up from behind and remove their swords as quick and as cleanly as you can. Then after they run out of ammo, we can take them out."

Jessi pondered the plan, allowing the scenario to run through her head. Something that both of them were used to at Zzyzx, battle scenarios. They did not figure that they would ever have to use the skill again, but here they were. As the scenario scrolled through her mind she saw exactly what Kyle had planned, the distraction, her removing the swords, Kyle stopping the bullets, and finally the guards being knocked out.

"Wow, great idea," Jessi said, as the scenario came to an end. "I think it will do the trick."

"Alright, just make sure to wait for the signal," Kyle said, as he walked back down the hallway. Jessi turned back to the corner and watched as the guards were talking amongst themselves, with a small echo coming from their walkie-talkies.

* * *

The Tragers, Amanda, Mrs. Bloom, Declan, and Foss were attempting to clean up the mess that was left in the warehouse. The guards had retreated and left the warehouse. There were a massive amount of bullet shells laid across the floor and the three vehicles that were used as shields had been complete disposed. The windows were shattered, there was a high number of bullet holes in each vehicle, and the engine area had been littered with bullets, hitting some of the piping and wiring, which caused the vehicles to be unusable.

After a while, Amanda went back to the destroyed cars and sat down on the ground and leaned up against one of the vehicles. She began to feel dizzy, as if she were about to faint. She attempted to get to her feet, but her legs could not support the weight as she stumbled to gain her balance. Before she knew it, she felt a darkness beginning to swallow her up again. Her fear did not help any, as the darkness seemed to swallow her faster and faster. Foss noticed something was wrong with her and started to walk towards her to make sure she was alright. Just as he was getting close, she began to fall over, Foss dove to the ground and caught her head before it struck the cold concrete floor.

"Amanda!" Carol Bloom screamed as she saw her daughter pass out. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Foss said nervously. "We need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"But none of the vehicles run," Declan stated to Foss.

"Thankfully, I keep an extra vehicle, just in case things like this happen," Foss said as he sat Amanda gently on the ground and took off running towards the exit.

Foss located the van and got into the vehicle, he started it and drove it into the warehouse. As he pulled into the warehouse, he yelled out the window towards everyone, "Get her in here now!" Declan and Stephen lifted Amanda off the ground and placed her in the back of the van. The rest of the group got into the van and Foss took off out of the warehouse. As the van reached the exit of the warehouse district, a vicious explosion came from the warehouse where they had just came from. The blast rattled the windows, nearly shattering them, and caused Foss to nearly lose control of the van as the van fishtailed into oncoming lanes. Luckily, there was no oncoming traffic and Foss was able to get ahold of the handling once again as he headed towards the hospital.

"What was that for?" Declan questioned, as he attempted to keep Amanda's seemingly lifeless body still in the back of the van.

"Had to get rid of the evidence somehow," Foss said, his gaze not leaving the road.

"Well, you could have told us what you were planning to do." Declan stated.

Foss did not retort to Declan's response and continued to drive towards the hospital. A few minutes later, Foss had pulled into the Seattle Hospital and had pulled up to the ambulance terminal. He got out of the van and opened the back doors and helped to get Amanda into the hospital, while Stephen and Josh went to get help.

* * *

Kyle had finally reached the opposite hallway and was standing parallel from Jessi's position in the other hallway. He took a couple short breaths and began to focus on the plan. He took one step into the crossroads and faced the guards. After a few seconds, the guards turned and faced in his direction. They seemed to be shocked at first, that he had returned, but knew that they had a job to do. They raised their weapons and aimed them in Kyle's direction. Suddenly, a burst of bullets came screaming down the hallway at Kyle. He raised his hand up and began to build a forcefield that stopped the bullets dead in their tracks.

While this was going on, Jessi had started walking down the hall towards the guards. She knew what she had to do, she walked a little faster as soon as the guards started to fire. She got about five feet away from the two of them, when they stopped firing. She took a couple more steps and as one of the guards was reaching for their sword, she went after the other and pulled it from its casing. The guard turned to see Jessi.

"781228," the guard said, calling Jessi by her experiment name. "They're together!" He had pressed his walkie as he said this, hoping that the others guards in the area would hear him.

Jessi faced off with the guard with the sword and began to fight with him. She was able to block all of the guard's attempts of striking her with the sword. After a while, she was able to knock the sword out of his hand and kicked it further down the hall. She threw her sword down the hall as well and began hand-to-hand combat with the guard.

Kyle faced off with the second guard just as Jessi was with the other. Both, Kyle and Jessi, lunged at the guards and proceeded to knock them out. After disposing of the two guards they met in the middle of the hallway.

"You have to teach me that someday," Kyle said, speaking of the amazing sword skills that Jessi had.

"Anytime," Jessi said with a smirk on her face. "I'll make sure to go easy on you."

Kyle smiled as they walked down and picked up the two swords that Jessi had thrown down that way. He lifted one of them and tossed it over to Jessi, who caught the sword at the handle. Kyle put his foot under the other one's blade and kicked it up, catching the sword by the handle, similar to the way Jessi caught the other.

They looked at each other, a smirk coming to both of their faces. Both stopped and turned around, finding a total of four guards, two at each end of the hallway. All four guards pulled out swords and took attack positions. Kyle and Jessi were standing back to back, each looking at two guards.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to take the crash course," Kyle said. Suddenly, the two of them took off down the hallway, going to face the guards, who also attacked.

Kyle was taking a heavy onslaught of attacks as he kept his guard but was forced to move backward. Jessi, on the other hand, was doing most of the attacking, keeping the guards in a defensive stance. Eventually, Kyle and Jessi came back to back once more, in the crossroads of the hallways. A guard was blocking each direction. Suddenly, all four lunged at the same time, and somehow were blocked in the same instance. Kyle and Jessi quickly knocked out two of the guards and were seemingly getting used to sword fighting. They continued to battle one on one with the two guards. After a short period of time, Jessi had disposed the guard she was fighting and watched as Kyle finally finished off the final guard. Kyle whipped around, apparently unaware that the rest of the guards were disposed of, went to strike behind him, but luckily Jessi blocked the attack.

"I don't think so," Jessi said. "You got to be quicker then that."

"Well, one of these days," Kyle said, walking around her, into the hallway where their journey had began. "I will be."

They began walking down the hallway, all of the guards had been disposed of and they still had a hold of the swords just as a precaution. After another few minutes, Kyle stopped in front of a door.

"This is the door," Kyle said to Jessi as he stood facing the door. "The Latnok Council is behind this door."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Jessi said.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Kyle said, as he stood back from the door and launched his foot into the door.


	16. Questions Answered

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the long update. Been real busy with work and other things, hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please do not forget to review.

Ch. 16: Questions Answered

As Kyle kicked in the door, the first thing that Jessi and he noticed was that the room seemed to be empty. But as the two of them searched for any heartbeats, they found only two in the room. The circular table sat in the middle of the room, twelve chairs located around the table, each with its own spotlight shining down from the ceiling of the room. One person was sitting in the chair closest to the door, with their back to Kyle and Jessi. Suddenly, a voice rang out that echoed in the somewhat small room.

"It is nice to finally meet the both of you," the voice said, the owner of it standing on the opposite side of the table. "I'm impressed by the abilities you two have, especially when you are around each other."

"What do you want from us?!" Jessi spoke out suddenly.

The voice was silent. As if the person was trying to test their patience, something that neither of them had at this moment. Jessi began to move towards the opposite side of the table, but stopped dead when she heard the ominous voice speak once again.

"Well, at first we were attempting to test 781, I mean, Kyle's abilities," the voice said. "No doubt you have already heard this from Taylor, correct?"

"Yes, he said he was trying to get back into Latnok," Kyle responded, remembering his and Taylor's brief conversation a few hours ago.

The man began laughing slightly, "He was being used as a pawn," the voice said. "No more than a footnote in the plans that we had for you, and he was never going to be put back in the Society, we just made him believe that, so that he would get the job done."

"But why target my girlfriend?" Kyle asked the voice, it was the same question he had asked Taylor.

"That was Taylor's idea," the voice, which was somewhat low, leaving Kyle and Jessi to believe that it was a man. "I do have to say, it was a particularly genius idea. To go after your weakness, he said that it would be the best way to get you to the facility and allow our testing to begin."

"So, all this was just a test?" Kyle's anger was growing, and now that he knew it was a test, the anger in him grew even more.

"Yes, everything was a test," the man answered. "And you performed better than any of us could have ever possibly conceived."

"So what happens now?" Kyle asked the man.

"Interesting question," the man said, somewhat unsure of what was going to happen in the following minutes, though he was sure that it would be very intense.

Suddenly, a muffled cry came from the chair in front of Kyle and Jessi. Both of their stomachs fell drastically, not knowing if it was someone they knew or not. The man began to walk towards Kyle and Jessi, finally showing his appearance to them. It was someone neither of them recognized, they figured that he was the Council's leader. As he reached the chair that held the unknown person, he stopped and turned to face Kyle and Jessi.

"Who are you anyway?" Jessi asked.

"My real name is unknown to the rest of the members, as it will to you," the man stated. "The other members call me Five."

"So, you are not the head of the Council?" Jessi questioned first, before Kyle could ask.

"No, we barely ever get to see the leader, so to speak, of our Council," Five attempted to explain. "The so-called VP is Two, she usually leads us when the leader is not around."

"How long have you been watching me?" Kyle asked him, questions started to come into his mind that he had not been thinking of before.

"Since you escaped Zzyxz," Five answered. "And we have been keeping watch ever since then."

He pointed to a television monitor that hung on the wall. He walked over and picked up the remote and hit the play button. The video was of Kyle and Jessi inside the diner where Adam and Sarah visited when they were dating. The video came from a security camera that was inside the diner. The video sent chills down both Kyle and Jessi's spines.

They watched as they saw Sarah enter the diner, then suddenly, Jessi collapsed to the floor, dead. Kyle ran to her side and with all the energy that he had, brought her back to life, he himself collapsing from the power he had just used. The man picked up the remote and hit the stop button.

"Absolutely amazing," Five said. "Who would have known that you would be able to do that!"

Another muffled cry came from the person sitting in the chair that was in front of Kyle and Jessi. Both of them looked at one another, afraid that it might be Sarah or Adam. Kyle began to walk towards the chair to see who it was, but Five spoke before he got there.

"I would not do that just yet," Five said, removing a gun from his waist, though he did not aim it at either of them. "That's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Kyle questioned as he took a couple steps back. "What do you mean by surprise?"

"Well, the Council figured that we owed you something for doing such an outstanding job in the two tests."

Kyle's rage grew silently as Five called the events that he and all the people he loved had gone through over the previous few hours. Kyle was unaware of how much his rage was going, as his hands turned into fists, and he began to clinch his jaw. Jessi could feel Kyle's rage growing, though was unaware of how bad that rage can be when it is unleashed. She grew somewhat scared of him slightly, not knowing if he could be controlled if he did snap.

The man finally walked towards the chair that held the person and stood next to it. He slowly turned the chair around to reveal what he called a "surprise". As the chair began to turn, the person's identity was revealed. Jessi took a step back as she saw the person's face, instant rage filled her body, she held herself back, so she would not harm herself nor Kyle. Kyle's reaction was about the same as Jessi's, he looked on in horror to see the person revealed, he couldn't believe who it was.

"Ah, yes, I do believe you remember this man," Five stated as he began untying the man.

"But, the last time I saw him," Kyle began to speak, but could not finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I saw the accident, and found him on the ground, knocked out," Five explained. "And after you stole my car, I decided I would bring him in and keep him in our facility. Though I didn't figure you would return."

Jessi continued to look on in rage as Five began to untie the man in the chair. As he finally finished untying the man, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain from his injuries, but finally got to his feet. Jessi's breathing grew deep, as if she was hyperventilating, she could hold her rage no longer. An evil smile etched itself onto Jessi's face as she walked towards the man.

"Taylor," she whispered to herself, as if she was identifying her prey. And suddenly, she lurched at him, tackling him to the ground. Kyle stood still for a few seconds, still in disbelief that Taylor was awake and able to stand. He came to his senses after a few seconds, and pulled Jessi off of Taylor, she continued to struggle as Kyle picked her up and turned her around, away from Taylor.

"Jessi, you have to calm down," Kyle said, trying his best to keep Jessi's rage down. "I know he did some terrible things to you, but you have to let it go and move on."

"You'll never understand what he tried to do to me," Jessi screamed back at him. "I was like a rat in a cage to him!" She lunged towards Taylor once more but was taken down to the ground by Kyle who attempted to restrain her.

While this was going on, Five had his gun pointed towards Taylor who began to walk towards the door. Taylor saw that he had the gun, so he walked back to the chair that he had been previously sitting in, and sat back down. He kept his eye on the two teenagers, who continued to argue with one another.

"He used me Kyle," Jessi was still screaming loudly, causing Kyle to step back a little. "You'll never understand how it feels to think that someone loves you, just to have them plot to use you so that they may be able to get back into some stupid society!"

Jessi's rage was beginning to become uncontrollable, Kyle was not sure if he would be able to hold her back if she went after Taylor again. Kyle had to do something before she snapped again.

"Jessi," Kyle said calmly, attempting to calm her down in a subtle way. "Let's give him a chance to explain himself."

Jessi contemplated the idea for a few seconds, before finally agreeing to let Taylor attempt to explain why he did the things that he did.

_Kyle, if his explanation is not good enough for me, he's a dead man._ Jessi thought, as Kyle looked at her. He nodded his head, though he did not like the thought of killing Taylor, but if it was necessary, he would make himself be alright with it.

"Did you really use me to try to get back into Latnok's good grace, or were you looking out for me by helping me train?" Jessi asked Taylor, trying to keep her anger down.

Taylor did not say anything at first, finally, after a minute or so, he spoke, "Yes, I did," he admitted in a defeated voice. "But I was looking out for you, I only pushed you as much as you wanted to be pushed."

Jessi wanted to believe him, but did not know if she could forgive him for the things that he had put not only herself, but Kyle, Amanda, and the Tragers through. She was afraid to accept that he was looking out for her. She had to admit to herself that she was pushing herself more than Taylor had been pushing her. She also had to admit that she was very competitive with others, especially Kyle, another reason she pushed herself so hard, to be better than Kyle. Now she knew that it did not matter who was better, who was stronger, faster, smarter, more athletic. She knew that just being around Kyle brought out the good things in her, and allowed her to be herself, and not be afraid of what people thought of her.

"I forgive you," Jessi whispered. Kyle looked at Jessi in shock as she had just forgiven Taylor for everything that he had put her through. Neither did Taylor, who had been looking at the ground in defeat, but raised his head when he heard Jessi say that.

"Kyle," Taylor said quietly, causing Kyle to walk towards him. "I'm sorry for everything I have put you, and your loved ones, through." Taylor moved so that he could whisper into Kyle's ear, so that the Council member could not hear him. "Kyle, the man is lying, I didn't set this up, it was all their idea, they basically blackmailed me to do it. They were going to hunt down Adam and Sarah and kill them if I did not cooperate with their plans. You have to believe me Kyle."

After Taylor had finished talking, Kyle walked away from him. He had been listening closely to Taylor as he spoke, and found that he was speaking the truth. "I do believe you Taylor." This caused Five to become very worried, though he was unaware of what Taylor had told Kyle, his thoughts were causing him to panic.

"What did he tell you?!" Five questioned Kyle. "Whatever he told you was a lie!"

"That's where you are wrong," Kyle stated. "One of my abilities is that I can tell if a person is lying or not, and apparently, you are the liar."

"Come on Taylor, let's get out of here," Kyle said as he walked over to the chair and helped him out of the chair. "And I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to injure you. Why didn't you just tell me that it was all their idea from the beginning."

"Because I figured they would go after Adam and Sarah before coming back for you two," Taylor admitted as he put his arms around Kyle and Jessi's back.

"Wait just a moment!" Five said from behind. "I hate to break up this family-like moment, but maybe you forgot who has the gun!" He raised the weapon and aimed it at Taylor, getting a shot off that hit Taylor in the small of the back, causing him to fall to the ground, taking down Kyle as well. Jessi only stumbled a bit as Five pointed the gun at her and fired, but she was able to duck out of the way. He fired again, but it missed. She lunged towards him, but he got another shot off, this time not missing its mark, as it hit Jessi in her left leg. Kyle noticed this and went to take out Five before he got anymore shots off. Five had his gun pointed at Kyle and fired two bullets in a row. Kyle dodged the first, and the second grazed off his right arm, he continued to charge at Five, finally getting to him. He launched a powerful right uppercut to Five's chin that knocked him to the ground, the gun that he was holding also fell from his grasp and landed in front of Jessi.

She picked up the gun and yelled at Kyle, "Move!", Kyle moved out of the way just in time as yet another bullet came out of the barrel of the gun and traveled in Five's direction. Her shot was perfect as it hit Five in the chest, barely missing the heart, which would only prolong his now short lifespan. Kyle got to his feet and helped Jessi to her feet and walked over to Five who was coughing up blood, death creeping its way through his body.

"You'll pay for this," it was the last words that came out of Five's mouth before he died. Jessi dropped the gun on the floor next to his body and proceeded, with Kyle's help, to help Taylor, who was in need of medical attention.

As they got ready to exit, Kyle saw a piece of paper sitting on the table, he went over to the table and picked it up. The title on the page caused his jaw to drop, _Latnok Council_, it had a description of all twelve council members, all besides the leader of the Council. It also described the places where they would "hide-out" when not in the facility. Kyle folded the piece of paper up and placed it in his pocket. He walked back over to Jessi and Taylor, and helped get Taylor to his feet and began to make their way out of the facility.

After about 30 minutes of walking, they finally reached the exit of the facility, all of them relieved that they had made it to the door. A few minutes later, they were back in the parking lot and got into one of the vehicles that was still in the parking lot. Just as Kyle was about to start the car, he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Foss," he said aloud to Jessi and Taylor. He answered the phone and heard Foss's voice come through the phone.

"Kyle, something happened to Amanda," Foss said, Kyle's heart instantly dropped into his stomach. "We had to take her to the hospital."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly," Kyle said as he stepped on the gas and sped off towards the Seattle Hospital.


	17. Rough Ride

**Ch. 17: Rough Ride**

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Jessi asked as she began to feel Kyle's heart rate increase and the car's speed accelerate quickly down the secluded Seattle highway.

Kyle remained quiet and continued to speed down the highway towards the Seattle hospital. Jessi figured that it had to be something serious, her mind thought about the possibilities of what could have happened. Many dreadful thoughts coming to mind if any more of Latnok's goons had come after they had left.

"It's Amanda," Kyle finally said, relieving Jessi from her horrid thoughts about the possibilities. "They had to take her to the hospital."

"Did Foss say why?" Jessi asked looking at Kyle intently.

"No," Kyle said after a few moments.

They remained quiet for the rest of the trip with a few groans coming from Taylor, who was still hurting from the horrific car crash earlier. Kyle's eyes stayed focused on the road, checking his mirrors every couple of seconds. Something caught his eye as he looked at the rear view mirror.

"We're being followed," Kyle said simply as he suddenly took a harsh right turn.

Jessi looked through the back window of the vehicle to see a dark car pull a sharp right turn, just as Kyle had just done. She began to rummage for something in the glove box, then under her seat, then checking the back seat.

Kyle checked his rear view to see it blocked by Jessi, who was still digging for something in the back. "What are you looking for?" Kyle asked her as she continued to rummage under the seat.

"A gun," Jessi said quickly as she continued to look for one.

"Why are you looking for that?" Kyle asked, confused by why Jessi would be looking for a weapon.

"To take out the car that is following us," Jessi said, still looking.

"Take mine," Taylor said, reaching for his hip holster and taking out a 9mm handgun, and handed it over to Jessi. "I think there is only a couple of bullets left, so make it count."

"Will do," Jessi said, checking out the gun. "And thanks."

After checking the gun's barrel and other parts of the gun, she took the safety off and rolled down her window. Kyle made sure that there was no traffic up ahead to ensure Jessi's safety. Jessi stuck her head out and her right arm, her right hand holding Taylor's gun, and began to take aim on the oncoming vehicle that was gaining on them fast. Unfortunately for Jessi, one of the goons started to fire at their car and she quickly ducked back into the vehicle, remembering Taylor's reminder of only having a couple of bullets remaining. The man continued to fire at the car continuously. It seemed that the man was using an automatic weapon, the exact weapon, Kyle and Jessi were not sure of.

After a couple of seconds the man stopped firing and ducked back into the car to reload his gun, that is when Jessi struck. She, once again, put her head and right arm out of the vehicle and aimed towards the car. She took a shot, the bullet fired out of the gun's barrel and screamed towards the following vehicle and it struck the windshield, missing all occupants of the vehicle. Before she could fire off the final round in the gun, the man had finished reloading and opened fire towards Jessi's head. Luckily, Jessi pulled her head back in just before the onslaught of bullets came.

The man lowered his aim and fired shots at the vehicle's tires. After a couple seconds, a bullet struck the rear driver's side tire. The rubber of the tire exploded, Kyle nearly losing control of the vehicle, but was able to keep the car out of the ditch or into oncoming lanes as sparks shot from the rim of the now inexistent tire. Kyle struggled with the wheel, trying to keep the car on the road as Jessi took her position to attempt to take out the car. Jessi lined up the shot and fired.

The bullet once again screamed through the dark Seattle night and once again hit the windshield of the car, this time though, hitting the driver of the car in the chest. Jessi ducked back inside the vehicle just in time as Kyle suddenly hit the brakes and spun the wheel to the left, causing the car to pull a 180 degree turn, so that it was facing the oncoming car.

With the driver of the oncoming car, impact was imminent and Kyle, Jessi, and the near lifeless Taylor braced for impact as the following car screamed towards them. The driver's side tires of the car ramped up Kyle's car and sent it flying into a barrel roll. The car did not land the roll completely and ended up hitting its side before rolling down the steep ditch. Before they could check for survivors, Kyle pulled another 180 and drove the crippled car towards the hospital.

"Nice shot Jessi," Taylor said, coughing up blood after speaking.

"Brian, are you alright?" Kyle asked, noticing Taylor's laboring breath and decreasing heart rate. Jessi noticed the same and climbed into the back seat to help out Taylor. But there was nothing she nor Kyle could do at the current time. Kyle continued to push the crippled car to its limits as the streams of sparks intensified as the rim began to be eaten away by the asphalt. He knew that he had to get to the hospital as quick as possible, not only to save Taylor, but to save Amanda.

Jessi continued to try to keep Taylor's wounds covered, and to keep pressure on them. The problem being that there were too many for one person to handle. Even with a person that was capable of healing the worst wounds. Jessi attempted to heal some of the cuts and bruises, but that was not the main issue with Brian's injuries. The main problem was the broken leg that he had suffered, and unfortunately, Kyle and Jessi could not mend bones. The pain was causing his body to go into shock and he began to shake violently in the back seat of the car. And the hospital was still 7 miles away, and on a damaged vehicle, it would take longer than normal to drive those 7 miles. Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched through the contact list, finally coming upon the contact "T", he hit the send button and waited for Foss to answer. After a couple of rings, a person answered the phone.

"Foss?" Kyle asked, verifying that it was truly Foss who answered the phone.

"Yes Kyle, it is me," Foss answered, hearing the stress in Kyle's voice. "What's wrong?"

"We were attacked on the way to the hospital and the car that we have has a blown tire, and I do not think that we can make it all the way to the hospital from where we are." Kyle said quickly to Foss as the car started to sputter.

"Alright, I'll come get you guys," Foss said. "Where are you?"

"We're on the highway," Kyle described. "By the warehouse district. There's a lot of emergency vehicles out here, and a lot of fire and smoke."

"Don't worry about that, I'll fill you in later," Foss said as he shut the door to his van and turned the ignition to start the car. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." With that, Foss hung up the phone and took off towards Kyle's location.

Kyle hung up as well, as he passed the warehouse district and finally pulled off the road, into an abandoned parking lot. He turned the car off and turned around to face Jessi and Taylor. Jessi checked his heartbeat, which was very faint. She had managed to clear up some of the cuts and bruises that he had received from the car crash.

"Foss is on his way to pick us up and take us to the hospital," Kyle said after a few moments. "He should be here in about 7 minutes."

"He may not have that long," Jessi said, tears began forming in her eyes. She was still upset with Taylor about the things that he had put her through, but was able to forgive him, just as Kyle had done, after hearing what he had said back at the Latnok facility. She wondered if him and Sarah would get back on good terms, and then she would finally have the family that she had always wanted. Her thoughts drifted to how lucky Kyle was. He had an amazing family, a best friend, and a girlfriend. She on the other hand, had been dealt a bad hand, so to speak. After being manipulated by MadaCorp to get inside Kyle's head and steal the information that he had stored up there. Then being used by Brian Taylor to try to get himself back into a society that had kicked him out. And now to be back with Sarah, her mother, and to find out that Taylor was being used by Latnok to get to Kyle and herself. Her life was truly a roller coaster ride.

As Jessi continued to think about the past, she was oblivious to the van that had pulled up next to them, and that Kyle had gotten out of the vehicle. She peered out of the window to find Foss and Kyle arguing about something, she guessed it was about why Taylor being in the vehicle.

"This is the man that kidnapped your girlfriend and caused her to nearly die, and you are helping him?!" Foss screamed at Kyle.

"Latnok was using him," Kyle explained to Foss. "They were using him so that they could get to Jessi and me. Taylor was just the middle man."

Foss was no happy with the current situation, but agreed with what Kyle had said, considering the boy was like a human lie detector. Foss and Kyle walked towards the car and Foss walked around the vehicle, checking out the damage. Meanwhile, Kyle and Jessi got Taylor out of the car and into the back of the van and climbed into the back with him to keep him stable in the back.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was very quiet with a few moans and groans coming from Taylor, who seemed to be slipping into darkness. Kyle and Jessi looked at one another as they could hear his heart rate continue to decrease with each passing minute. Foss took a hard left turn, turning into the Seattle hospital, causing Taylor's broken leg to shift, which caused Taylor to scream in pain once again. Foss once again parked in the ambulance bay and helped Kyle and Jessi remove Taylor from the van. Jessi ran inside the hospital and got a doctor to assist Taylor into a stretcher, and Taylor was taken into the emergency room to have surgery on his leg, Jessi followed, giving information about what had happened to Taylor's leg.

Foss took Kyle in the other direction to see Amanda, as well as the Trager family and Mrs. Bloom. They got into the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor, where they had put Amanda. After the four story elevator ride, Foss and Kyle walked quickly down the hospital hallways, finally reaching the waiting area, where his family sat waiting. Kyle and Foss entered the waiting room and were greeted by Nicole right after Kyle had walked through the door.

"Oh Kyle, thank God you are safe," Nicole exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Kyle.

"Where's Amanda?" He questioned immediately. Mrs. Bloom started crying, which, to Kyle, was not a good thing.

"Amanda," Nicole froze, she could not put how Amanda's condition was into words. She too broke down in tears and Stephen walked up and helped her to a seat next to Mrs. Bloom. Josh and Lori were sitting next to each other, both of them were upset, and it looked like Lori had been crying recently. Foss walked up behind him and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle, Amanda's in a coma." Foss said gently, a side that not many people had seen from Foss before. Kyle's heart seemed to drop into his stomach and his vision grew weary. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed into Foss's arms.


	18. Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, real life got in the way and then I had no idea where to go with the story. But now that I got to writing again. Here is the next chapter, and as a treat, it is the longest chapter to date, almost double the size of the previous longest one. Anyway, thank you all for understanding, and please don't forget to review. I am trying to decide whether or not to do one more chapter and then do a sequel to this or just continue with this story and add on to it. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to let me know. And again, don't forget to review.

Ch. 18: Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

After what seemed like a number of hours, Kyle started to awaken from fainting into the arms of Tom Foss. He felt a pillow underneath his head and was wrapped in a light blanket that covered his body. He slowly opened his eyes, but suddenly closed them again, due to the bright light shining through the window in the room. After the spots had disappeared, he opened his eyes again, only this time he opened them slowly so that he would be able to adjust to the light. He shifted in his bed before slowly raising into a sitting position. He looked around the room, and for the first time since opening his eyes, he heard the beeping of the monitors that tracked his heart rate. He noticed that the room was very similar to that of the one he had been in when he had visited Stephen's father several weeks ago. He looked up at the clock that sat above the door, which was closed, and saw that he had been out of consciousness for about three hours. He searched his photographic memory for just before he had blacked out, since he had not remembered the exact details of what had happened just before he had fainted. After searching for a minute, he finally came across the memory he was looking for.

"_Where's Amanda?" He questioned immediately. Mrs. Bloom started crying, which, to Kyle, was not a good thing._

"_Amanda," Nicole froze, she could not put how Amanda's condition was into words. She too broke down in tears and Stephen walked up and helped her to a seat next to Mrs. Bloom. Josh and Lori were sitting next to each other, both of them were upset, and it looked like Lori had been crying recently. Foss walked up behind him and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder._

"_Kyle, Amanda's in a coma." Foss said gently, a side that not many people had seen from Foss before. Kyle's heart seemed to drop into his stomach and his vision grew weary. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed into Foss's arms._

The memory ended there, leaving Kyle wondering what had happened in the three hours that he had been unconscious. Thinking of going to see Amanda, he got out of his bed, noticing that he was not in the torn and bloody clothes that he had been wearing, he was dressed in a hospital gown. He got to his feet and took a few seconds to collect his bearings and then walked to the door. As he walked towards the door, he felt a presence sitting in the corner of the room, near the window. He put a hand on the doorknob and was about to turn to leave when he heard the person behind him begin to stand. In a flash, Kyle was turning to face the person and was lunging to strike the person. Just before he connected a fist to the face of the would-be victim, he stopped himself, recognizing the person that stood before him.

"It's good to see you up and about Kyle," the man said. "We've been worried about you for some time."

Kyle didn't believe who it was standing before him for a second before he really saw Adam Baylin standing in front of him. It had seemed like forever since he had seen his creator and was starting to wonder whether or not this was real. Baylin looked at Kyle for a short while, looking over his body, noticing the scars and bruises that had accumulated over his body in the past day. As if reading Kyle's thoughts, Adam once again spoke to Kyle.

"To answer your unasked question, you are not really awake," Baylin declared, pointing to the bed, where Kyle's body lay still in the hospital bed. "As you can see for yourself."

"But," Kyle didn't know where to begin. "Is Amanda alright?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to your question, since you have not seen her yet, neither have I." Baylin stated.

"Alright, so what are we here to talk about then?" Kyle was starting to get frustrated. "I have to go see if there is anything I can do to help her."

"Of course," Baylin said. "But first, you must decide what you are going to do about the list that you found back at Latnok."

Kyle began to remember the list that he had found sitting on the table in the conference room of the Latnok building when Jessi and he went and retrieved Taylor from the building. He had been wanting to look at it better, but had not yet gotten a chance to sit down and look at it.

"There going to pay for what they have done to you and my family," Kyle said simply.

"But how exactly will you do that?" Baylin asked. "Surely you do not simply plan on killing all eleven of the remaining members."

"I don't like the idea of having to kill someone, but if I have to to protect my family, then it will be worth it," Kyle said. "But, then again, I have already killed, haven't I."

"Yes, that would be true," Baylin agreed. "Although you could have easily killed more then you did. It shows that you have not completely lost control yet, because if you did, no one would be able to stop you."

"What do you mean, that doesn't make any sense," Kyle started. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of invincible soldier or something of the sort."

"Well, that is what Zzyzx and Latnok were training you to become," Baylin said, remembering the programs that Kyle had seen them running on him when he had entered the blown up Zzyzx headquarters.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Kyle said, also remembering the security video footage that he had access to from Zzyzx. "So what do you propose I do?"

"The only way you can make sure to keeping your family and Amanda safe is by tracking down the final eleven members and either taking them out, or making sure that they never want to mess with you or the Tragers ever again."

Kyle thought that idea was obvious, and was about to say something before he remembered that Adam was really just a hologram and wasn't really there, and had the same knowledge and intellect as him. As he started to understand the difficulty this mission would get to, he started to worry whether or not he would see the Tragers or Amanda ever again.

"It seems that you have come to terms with what you have left to do," Baylin said, noticing the show of comprehension on Kyle's face.

"Yes, but is there anyway possible that I might be able to have help in some way," Kyle said, his voice cracking a little as his emotions started to get a hold of him.

"If I might make a suggestion," Baylin waited, getting a nod from Kyle, he continued. "I would suggest taking Jessi with you. She alone knows about the abilities of Latnok and how powerful they may be."

Kyle simply nodded, agreeing with Baylin again. After a couple of minutes silence he looked over at himself in the bed again, and could imagine Amanda being in this same position in another room. He badly wanted to get out of his subconsciousness and return to the real world. He looked over at Adam, who was watching him with a knowing look on his face. He nodded towards Kyle, reaching out a hand towards Kyle. Kyle looked back at Adam, smiled back at him, and shook his hand, then said. "Hope to see you in the real world next time." And with that he felt himself being pulled back into his body and Adam begin to disappear.

After a few minutes he felt himself come back to his conscious state at last. He quickly sat up in his bed and once again realized that he was in a hospital gown. He spied the clothes that he had worn in, which were set near a pair that were clean, it seemed that Nicole had gone home at one point to get him an extra set of clothes. He walked up to the table and started to dress, and changing into his fresh clothes, he checked the pockets of his old jeans, until he found the folded sheet of paper that had the list of the twelve Latnok leaders on it. He took a pen that had been sitting nearby and drew a line through one of the names, simply stating that one had been taken care of. He slipped the paper into his back pocket and then went to the door to check on Amanda.

As he exited his door, he looked around to see that he had talked to Baylin for longer than he had thought, as he looked out the windows that were filled with darkness from outside. He spotted a clock in the waiting area and saw that it was nearly 11pm. He looked around the waiting area and saw that the Tragers and Mrs. Bloom were still there, though it looked as if they had all fallen asleep at some point. The only people missing were Foss and Jessi, who he figured would be with Taylor to keep him company for whenever he had awoken from surgery. He walked over to the room Amanda had been placed in and took a deep breath in before stepping into the room.

What he saw in the room was heartbreaking for Kyle. Amanda lay still in bed, the only noise was being made by the monitors, which were beeping steadily. He slowly walked over to the bed and took a hold of her hand. He took a sharp breath when he felt how cold her body was. Kyle walked over to the small closet in the corner of the room and retrieved a couple of thicker blankets that would help keep her warm. He lightly wrapped Amanda in the heavier blankets and then made sure that she appeared to be somewhat comfortable.

He sighed softly, thinking of something to do, he wasn't sure if she knew that he was nearby. He decided to look up at the monitors again, and found the brain wave monitor was showing activity. He smiled sadly to himself at the memories that Amanda had described to her. He grasped her hand where it lay limply on the bed and brought it up to his lips and kissed each one of her fingers. Knowing what he was going to have to do was willing her to wake up from her coma so that he could say goodbye to her properly.

His thoughts ran through the past couple of days and how it had been what some would call a roller coaster. The dance had gone great, up until the very end where he had left her alone outside the school where Latnok had kidnapped her. Then he remembered how scared he was and what he had done to get her back. And now to know that she was in this coma because of him and his past, it was enough to make him wish he had never gotten close to her. But he couldn't imagine not being with her. She would always be there to brighten his darkest days or just be there for him whenever he would find out something about his past.

He was so lost in his reverie that he was not aware of the new presence in the room. As his mind focused back on to the situation at hand he heard very quiet footsteps behind him. He could only think of one person that could walk up on him like that.

"Well, good to see you up and about," the voice said behind Kyle. "They were wondering when you would get up, gave them quite a fright."

"Yeah, I figured that," Kyle said, not taking his eyes away from Amanda. "I woke up 27 minutes ago." He smiled softly at his mind's ability to do something like that without even thinking about it. He heard the voice behind him laugh softly before going quiet again.

"So, when are you heading out?" The voice asked, Kyle finally turned around in shock as he looked up at the voice, which was coming from Tom Foss.

"How did you know I was planing on going anywhere," Kyle said, in obvious shock that someone could have found out something that he had just figured out an hour ago.

"Who do you think helped you into that gown," Foss said, a smile tugging on his lips as he saw Kyle squirm a little. He reached into his pocket and continued, "and this fell out of your jeans pocket afterward, figured you had forgotten it was there."

Kyle returned his gaze to Amanda as she continued to breathe peacefully. "There's got to be something I can do to help her."

Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder, and he could feel Foss standing above him, as if he were looking at Amanda for the first time. They were silent for some time before Foss finally removed his hand and stepped to the other side of the bed and took Amanda's other hand in his before he started talking again.

"I never realized you two were so close before until I saw you two at that dance the other night," Foss began, noticing the look of surprise on Kyle's face, it looked like he would interrupt, but Foss put his hand up to avoid the oncoming interruption. "Yes I was watching you two that night, which is why you found me in the hall. I followed you but stopped noticing that you were going to the roof so I decided to wait for you to come down before confronting you."

_Kyle looked at the scene before him, suddenly his photographic memory kicked in and he saw himself standing in a cabin off of what used to be called Route 12. He was in a room that was like the room he was in right now, except for the blue lighting that made the room seem darker. He was standing beside a bed that contained the unconscious body of Adam Baylin. He looked to his side and saw Jessi standing behind him with a shocked look on her face._

"_I thought you said Adam Baylin was dead?" Jessi asked from behind him._

"_I scattered his ashes." Kyle stated still in shock of what he saw in front of his face._

"_I guess they weren't his." Jessi stated simply._

"_Why would they make me believe?" Kyle asked, wondering what was truly happening and how Baylin had survived. "Adam." The monitors to the side of the bed started beeping a little faster, signifying that he felt his presence. "He knows I'm here."_

Kyle sped the memory up to the point to where him and Jessi had finally been able to connect with Baylin just long enough for Jessi to betray him. He pulled out of the memory with a sad look on his face that the memory gave him. But smiled because he knew there was some way to connect to Amanda. He looked up at Foss, who seemed to be wondering what was going on, but after seeing Kyle's face, Foss seemed to comprehend what had just happened.

"Can you get Jessi for me, its important." Kyle stated softly, he stared at Foss as he slightly nodded and then left the room without a second thought.

Kyle sat there trying to contain his excitement as Foss left the room. He stood and lowered his head, kissing Amanda's forehead and then saying so quietly that the monitors were actually louder then him. "You're going to be fine Amanda, nothing will keep us apart after I finish what I have to do. But before I leave I have to help you awaken. It might feel weird at first but you are going to have to trust me." He noticed the brain wave monitor start to pulse faster which he processed as her agreeing with him. He grabbed her hand from where it had fallen to and brought it up to his chest, resting it where his heart was beating slightly faster than normal. Kyle finally let go of her hand and placed one of his hands on Amanda's forehead and the other on her arm. He attempted to do what he had tried on Baylin by himself, he could barely get any response out of her and knew that there would be only one way to get through to her like they had done with Baylin.

He stopped suddenly, not wanting to drain his energy before Jessi and Foss came back. Kyle sat back in his seat and watched as Amanda's chest rose and fell with every breath she took and released. After about another ten minutes, Foss arrived with Jessi behind him. She walked in and nodded in greeting to Kyle, giving him a slight smile, showing that she was glad that he was awake and moving. Her smile faltered when her eyes fell on Amanda, her seemingly lifeless body sitting in the hospital bed, not moving a single muscle. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed, across from Kyle, and laid her hand and took hold of Amanda's hand. As she did this, Kyle rose out of his chair and mimicked Jessi's action. He took note that she remembered the last time that they were in this situation, a chill ran down his spine as his mind wondered to the later parts of that memory.

Kyle was pulled from his reverie when Jessi's other hand reached across the bed, waiting for Kyle to take it. He looked up at her, she did the same, and they both smiled at each other slightly as Kyle reached up his hand to grasp hers. Once their hands were grasped, they both shut their eyes and concentrated on healing Amanda. Both of them had forgotten that Foss had stayed in the room and were watching them with a look of awe on his face as a bright light shone throughout the room, and he had the right frame of mind to dram the curtains shut so no one would see into the room and see the bright light coming from the two teens. He leaned against the door, again, making sure that no one would enter unannounced.

Kyle and Jessi kept there concentration as they reached out to Amanda's brain waves, attempting to revive her by speaking to her. Jessi allowed Kyle to try and reach out, since he was the one to reach out to Baylin in their previous attempt to connect with someone who was in a coma. He searched to match Amanda's brain waves and found that it was easily done after a few minutes of work. Suddenly, he felt like he was in her brain and was in her dreams. He opened his eyes to find himself standing behind two people that were in the garden where he and Amanda shared their first kiss. Kyle wasn't sure if he was reliving his own memories or if he was in her own. Suddenly, he saw the two people moving in front of him, he couldn't hear the words but he didn't need to to understand what was about to happen. Surely enough, he saw the two heads move closer together and then make contact, initiating their first kiss.

Suddenly, the memory stopped, during the kiss, and Kyle noticed another figure rise to her feet and walk toward the couple. He knew who it was before she looked up suddenly and looked into his eyes. She stared there for a moment waiting to see if he would disappear if she made any sudden movement.

"Kyle?" she asked just quietly enough for him to hear. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Amanda, it's really me," Kyle stated, neither of them dared to move afraid that the connection they had currently would disappear. Kyle started to move slowly, but he didn't get too far before Amanda had rushed into his arms, hugging him hard. Kyle was the first to pull back, he looked at her face, then cupped her face with his hands and pulled her up into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and they continued to hold each other. Both of them feeling very content at the moment, forgetting what was going on, and that they were in Amanda's brain, not the real world.

"Amanda, you need to come back to me, to your mom, and to the Tragers, we all miss you," he said softly, placing a hand lightly on her cheek. "And I think Jessi and Foss miss you too."

She giggled softly, and Kyle felt his heart soar, her laughter had always made his heart feel lighter and took all his worries away. She sobered quickly and squeezed him a little harder.

"I don't know if I can," Amanda said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm afraid that they are going to try to hurt me again."

"I'm not going to let them harm you or anyone else that I care about again," Kyle stated. "That's why I'm going to them before they come to us."

"What do you mean by that Kyle, you aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" Amanda asked, pulling away a little bit, enough to see the look on his face. She noticed the serious look on his face, and took that as a sign that he was serious. "Well, how are you going to do that?"

"I found a paper that gave a list of addresses, I got it when me and Jessi went back to Latnok to confront the leaders. Only one of them was there and he had Taylor as a hostage and he admitted that they were just using Taylor as a way to get to Jessi and then to get to me through you," he said softly. "I'm so sorry Amanda, I never meant for anyone to hurt you or use you. If I hadn't..." He trailed off, he just couldn't come to say what he wanted to say, but she had an idea of what the ending of it was.

"Oh Kyle, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had no idea that they would use me to get to you. And don't think that I would have been safe if we hadn't been together. I would have been a target for just knowing you. And I'll come back on one condition." Amanda said, a look of defiance showed on her face.

"And that would be?"

"That you come back to me as fast as possible, and don't you dare go dying on me, I don't know what I'd do without you," Amanda said, pulling him back for a hug. He chuckled softly at her and couldn't help but feel that he really loved her. He sobered up quickly as his thoughts hit that wall of emotion. He had never said it out loud to her, but he thought now would be the time to tell her. He may never have another chance to tell her this again. Amanda sensed his tension and pulled back slowly, "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Amanda, there's something I need to tell you," he said looking deep into her eyes, he noticed that she was staying patient, waiting for him to continue, he smiled at her. "I, Amanda, I love you," he stumbled over the words a little but got them out.

Without missing a beat, Amanda reached her hands behind his head, and pulled him down into a searing kiss that left Kyle in a daze. "I love you too, Kyle," she said against his lips, she felt him smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Come on," Kyle insisted, releasing his grasp of her and taking her hand in his. "Our families are waiting." She smiled at him, taking his hand and allowed him to lead them out of the garden.

As soon as Kyle put his hand on the gate to exit the garden, there was a bright light and they were pulled out of the memory. When the bright light finally faded a few seconds later Kyle looked up to see Jessi looking at him with a smile on her face as she turned her attention back to Amanda, who eyes had just fluttered open. Kyle looked down at her and she sat up looking around the room, she noticed Jessi standing beside her and Foss leaning against the door. A look of surprise on his face that she thought that the look would stay on his face permanently. Then she turned to her other side to see Kyle, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and she was sure that she was already crying. He reached his hands down and wiped the tears off of her face.

She sat up slowly and Kyle wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder and sobbed on it, showing just how much he truly loved her and had missed her deeply. Foss walked over and placed a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle jerked his head up quickly and looked up to see Foss giving him a soft smile as he reached up and ruffled Kyle's hair in a father-like gesture. Kyle stood slowly, looked at Foss, and then hugged him. Foss seemed surprised by the contact, but quickly recovered and hugged Kyle back. Both Jessi and Amanda looked at each other, looks of shock on their faces at the side of Foss that they were seeing in front of them. They had never seen this side of Foss before and wondered what had caused this to happen, though it was nice to see that the man was not so serious all the time.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and Kyle turned back around to see that Amanda was being helped out of her bed by Jessi. He walked over to the other side of the bed and helped Jessi get her to her feet and they silently made their way to the bathroom so Amanda could freshen up. Foss stood near the door, looking at Kyle as he reentered the room.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that she is awake." Foss said simply, and without waiting for a reply left the room.

Jessi came back into the room and sat down in a chair near the bed and lazily dropped down onto it. She looked up to see Kyle smiling down at her, she smiled back, happy that he could still smile like this after all that he had been through in the past. She felt that their bond to each other had grown in the past few hours and she was glad that she could help him find happiness in the middle of all the darkness. He pulled her out of the chair that she was sitting in and hugged her, silently thanking her for helping him bring Amanda back, out of her coma.

They heard the door to the bathroom open a few minutes later as Amanda slowly came out of the room, looking refreshed after taking a shower, her hair still a little damp. She walked towards Kyle and wrapped her arms around him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Kyle smiled at her, and returned the favor, kissing her on the cheek, letting his lips linger before he moved his mouth near her ear, and whispered softly, "I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Kyle," she said, kissing him fully on the lips this time. After a few minutes, they broke apart to find Jessi staring at them from the window, a small smile on her face. "And thank you Jessi, for whatever you did with Kyle." She walked over and hugged her as well, Jessi immediately hugged her back.

A few minutes later, Kyle and Jessi helped Amanda out of her room and walked down to the lounge to greet their families. As they walked into the lounge, they saw that everyone looked sleepy and as though they had just been woken up. The three of them stood for a moment before they were noticed by Josh and Lori. They both jumped up at the sight of the three of them and rushed over to greet them.

Stephen, Nicole, and Mrs. Bloom rushed over and joined Lori and Josh to greet and hug Amanda. None of them asked how Amanda had suddenly awoken when the doctors said that there was little hope that she would never wake. But she was now standing before them all looking better then ever before. A sort of glow seemed to pulse off Amanda as she looked at her mother, to Kyle's family, then back to Kyle himself. He also seemed to be smiling widely at the fact that she was awake and couldn't help but be happy at her miraculous recovery.

His smile faltered though, and Jessi and Foss seemed to know what he was thinking. He would have to leave this all behind and go after those who threatened them. Jessi stood to the left of Kyle and placed a hand on his left shoulder, while Foss stood to his right side and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

Foss looked at him and simply stated. "We have to tell them, and we need to tell them soon and get out of here and get started on our mission."

Kyle looked at him sharply, before nodding, understanding that he was not allowing him to go alone. He turned his gaze to Jessi who had the same look on her face as Foss did. He nodded to her, to acknowledge his thanks to her as well for wanting to come. He turned around and faced the six people in front of him.

"There's something I need to tell you all," he said simply, gaining the attention of the others in the lounge. "We, Jessi, Foss, and I, are going to be leaving soon. We are going to put an end to all of this."


End file.
